


Hentai-mart

by Tsula



Category: Bleach, Hellsing, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Lupin III, One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, citrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always fresh—always cheap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to revise a lot of these, but I just don't have the time or the energy lately. So the early chapters are a bit outdated with my writing style and might be kinda cheesy. 
> 
> First chapter here is the list of all the guys I currently hope to work in some smut about... the list will get longer over time, naturally. In fact, I may have a few planned guys that aren't even on here yet!
> 
> Feel free to let me know who you want to see the most. 
> 
> *** beside them means I currently have an idea for that pairing. This does not mean that idea is set in stone though.

07-Ghost:

*** { Reader x Frau } ***  
*** { Reader x Castor } ***  
{ Reader x Bastien }  
{ Reader x Teito }  
{ Reader x Labrador }  
{ Reader x Mikage }  
*** { Reader x Ayanami } ***  
{ Reader x Hakuren }

 

Assassin's Creed:

{ Reader x Altair }  
*** { Reader x Ezio } ***  
{ Reader x Leonardo }

 

Axis Powers Hetalia:

{ Reader x America }  
{ Reader x Japan }  
*** { Reader x England } ***  
*** { Reader x France } ***  
{ Reader x China }  
{ Reader x Russia }  
*** { Reader x Germany } ***  
*** { Reader x N. Italy } ***  
{ Reader x Austria }  
*** { Reader x Spain } ***  
{ Reader x S. Italy }  
{ Reader x Prussia }  
{ Reader x Lithuania }  
{ Reader x Poland }  
{ Reader x Estonia }  
{ Reader x Switzerland }  
{ Reader x Finland }  
{ Reader x Sweden }  
{ Reader x Iceland }  
{ Reader x Greece }  
{ Reader x Turkey }  
{ Reader x Canada }  
{ Reader x Egypt }  
{ Reader x Cuba }  
{ Reader x South Korea }  
{ Reader x Hongkong }  
{ Reader x Germania }  
{ Reader x Rome }

 

Avatar: The Last Airbender

{ Reader x Zuko }  
{ Reader x Sokka }  
{ Reader x Aang }

 

Bleach: 

*** ~~{ Reader x Zaraki }~~ ***  
*** { Reader x Mayuri } ***  
*** ~~{ Reader x Shinji }~~ ***  
*** { Reader x Kisuke } ***  
{ Reader x Hichigo }  
{ Reader x Nnoitra }

 

Bones:

*** { Reader x Seeley Booth } ***  
*** { Reader x Jack Hodgins } ***  
{ Reader x Tim Sullivan }  
*** { Reader x Arastoo Vaziri } ***  
{ Reader x Jared Booth }

 

Castlevania:

{ Reader x Joachim }  
{ Reader x Alucard }  
{ Reader x Mathias }  
{ Reader x Leon }  
{ Reader x Walter }  
{ Reader x Hector }

 

Criminal Minds:

*** { Reader x Aaron Hotchner } ***  
*** { Reader x Spencer Reid } ***  
*** { Reader x Derek Morgan } *** 

 

Death Note:

*** { Reader x L } ***  
*** { Reader x Mello } ***  
*** { Reader x Near } ***  
{ Reader x Matt }

 

Devil May Cry:

*** { Reader x Dante } ***  
*** { Reader x Vergil } ***  
*** { Reader x Nero } *** 

 

Dragon Ball Z:

*** { Reader x Vegeta } ***  
*** { Reader x Trunks } ***  
*** { Reader x Shin } ***  
*** { Reader x Tien Shinhan} ***  
{ Reader x Raditz }  
{ Reader x Zarbon }  
{ Reader x Gohan }  
{ Reader x 17 }

 

Fairy Tail:

*** { Reader x Natsu Dragoneel } ***  
*** { Reader x Gray Fullbuster } ***  
{ Reader x Gazille Redfox }  
{ Reader x Mistgun }  
{ Reader x Luxus Dreyar }  
{ Reader x Loki }  
{ Reader x Gerard }

 

Final Fantasy VII~XIII:

*** { Reader x Cloud Strife } ***  
*** { Reader x Vincent Valentine } ***  
*** { Reader x Cid Highwind } ***  
*** { Reader x Sephiroth } ***  
*** { Reader x Reno } ***  
*** { Reader x Rufus Shinra } ***  
{ Reader x Reeve Tuesti }  
{ Reader x Tseng }  
{ Reader x Zack }  
{ Reader x Kadaj }  
{ Reader x Loz }  
{ Reader x Yazoo }  
{ Reader x Angeal Hewley }  
*** { Reader x Genesis } ***  
{ Reader x Nero}  
{ Reader x Weiss }  
*** { Reader x Seifer Almasy } ***  
{ Reader x Squall Leonhart }  
*** { Reader x Irvine Kinneas } ***  
*** { Reader x Laguna Loire } ***  
*** { Reader x Kuja } ***  
*** { Reader x Auron } ***  
{ Reader x Seymour }  
{ Reader x Gippal }  
{ Reader x Baralai }  
{ Reader x Nooj }  
*** { Reader x Prince Trion } ***  
*** { Reader x Aldo } ***  
{ Reader x Kam'lanuat }  
*** { Reader x Balthier } ***  
*** { Reader x Basch fon Ronsenburg } ***  
*** { Reader x Vayne Solidor } ***  
{ Reader x Vaan }  
*** { Reader x Al-Cid Margrace } ***  
*** { Reader x Snow } ***  
{ Reader x Caius }  
*** { Reader x Cid Raines } ***

 

Full Metal Alchemist:

*** { Reader x Roy Mustang } ***  
*** { Reader x Edward Elric } ***  
{ Reader x Envy }  
*** { Reader x Greed } ***  
{ Reader x Russel }  
{ Reader x Kimblee }

 

Gundam Wing:

*** { Reader x Chang Wufei } ***  
*** { Reader x Heero Yuy } ***  
*** { Reader x Duo Maxwell } ***  
*** { Reader x Trowa Barton } ***  
*** { Reader x Quatre Winner } ***  
*** { Reader x Zechs Marquis } ***  
{ Reader x Trieze Kushrenada }

 

Inuyasha:

*** { Reader x Inuyasha } ***  
*** { Reader x Kouga } ***  
{ Reader x Naraku }  
*** { Reader x Miroku } ***  
*** { Reader x Sesshomaru } ***  
{ Reader x Bankutsuo }  
{ Reader x Inutaisho }

 

Katekyo Hitman Reborn:

*** { Reader x Dino Cavallone } ***  
*** { Reader x Sawada Tsunayoshi } ***  
*** { Reader x Yamamoto Takeshi } ***  
*** { Reader x Gokudera Hayato } ***  
*** { Reader x Reborn } ***  
*** { Reader x Xanxus } ***  
*** { Reader x Belphegor } ***  
*** { Reader x Superbi Squalo } ***  
*** { Reader x Colonello } ***  
*** { Reader x Rokudo Mukuro } ***  
*** ~~{ Reader x Hibari Kyoya }~~ ***  
{ Reader x Ken }  
{ Reader x Chikusa }  
{ Reader x Basil }  
*** { Reader x Sasagawa Ryohei } ***  
*** { Reader x Doctor Shamal } ***  
{ Reader x Lambo }  
{ Reader x Futa }  
*** { Reader x Lanchia } ***  
*** { Reader x Lussuria } ***  
*** { Reader x Irie Shouichi } ***  
{ Reader x Rasiel }  
{ Reader x Spanner }  
{ Reader x Fran }  
{ Reader x Giotto }  
*** { Reader x Mammon } ***  
{ Reader x Byakuran }  
*** { Reader x Gamma } ***  
{ Reader x Fon }  
{ Reader x Kawahira }  
{ Reader x Verde }  
{ Reader x Skull }  
{ Reader x G }  
{ Reader x Daemon Spade }  
{ Reader x Kikyo }  
{ Reader x Alaude }  
{ Reader x Asari Ugetsu }  
{ Reader x Lampo }

 

Lupin the 3rd:

*** { Reader x Lupin } ***  
*** ~~{ Reader x Jigen }~~ ***  
*** { Reader x Goemon } *** 

 

Marvel:

*** { Reader x Thor } ***  
*** { Reader x Bruce Banner } ***  
*** { Reader x Captain America } ***  
*** { Reader x Hawkeye } ***  
*** { Reader x Tony Stark } ***  
*** { Reader x Loki } ***  
*** { Reader x Ivan Vanko } ***  
*** { Reader x Logan } *** 

 

Miscellanious:

*** { Reader x Jack Sparrow } ***  
*** { Reader x Jareth } ***  
*** { Reader x Howl } ***  
*** ~~{ Reader x Alucard }~~ ***  
*** { Reader x Vampire Hunter D } ***  
{ Reader x Count D }  
*** { Reader x Rikimaru } ***  
{ Reader x Shigi }  
{ Reader x Pip }  
{ Reader x Jin }  
*** { Reader x Mugen } ***  
*** { Reader x Leonard McCoy } ***  
{ Reader x James T. Kirk }  
{ Reader x Garrett }  
*** { Reader x Snake Eyes } ***  
{ Reader x Storm Shadow }  
*** { Reader x Jak } ***  
*** { Reader x Johnny Storm } ***  
*** { Reader x 47 } ***  
{ Reader x Spike }  
{ Reader x Vicious }  
{ Reader x Torn }  
{ Reader x Qui-Gon Jinn }  
{ Reader x Obi-Wan Kinobi }  
*** { Reader x Gregory House } ***  
{ Reader x Wilson }  
{ Reader x Outsider }  
{ Reader x Corvo }

 

Naruto:

*** { Reader x Jiraiya } ***  
*** { Reader x Hatake Kakashi } ***  
*** { Reader x Minato Namikaze } ***  
*** { Reader x Uzumaki Naruto } ***  
*** { Reader x Nara Shikamaru } ***  
*** { Reader x Aburame Shino } ***  
*** { Reader x Inuzuka Kiba } ***  
*** { Reader x Gaara } ***  
*** { Reader x Deidara } ***  
*** { Reader x Hidan } ***  
{ Reader x Uchiha Itachi }  
*** { Reader x Uchiha Sasuke } ***  
{ Reader x Uchiha Madara }  
*** { Reader x Kimimaru } ***  
{ Reader x Orochimaru }  
{ Reader x Sai }  
*** { Reader x Rock Lee } ***  
*** { Reader x Hyuga Neji } ***  
{ Reader x Senju Tobirama}  
{ Reader x Yamato }  
*** { Reader x Suigetsu } ***  
{ Reader x Pein }  
*** { Reader x Kisame } ***  
*** { Reader x Kakuzu } ***  
{ Reader x Zetsu }  
{ Reader x Gai }  
{ Reader x Chouji }  
*** { Reader x Uchiha Obito } *** 

 

One Piece:

*** { Reader x Monkey D. Luffy } ***  
*** ~~{ Reader x Shanks }~~ ***  
*** { Reader x Juraquille Mihawk } ***  
*** { Reader x Roronoa Zoro } ***  
*** { Reader x Sanji } ***  
*** { Reader x Rob Lucci } ***  
*** { Reader x Paulie } ***  
*** { Reader x Portgas D. Ace } ***  
*** { Reader x Wiper } ***  
*** { Reader x Donquixote Doflamingo } ***  
{ Reader x Jyabura }  
*** { Reader x Enel } ***  
*** { Reader x Kuro } ***  
{ Reader x Pell }  
{ Reader x Benn }  
*** { Reader x Smoker } ***  
*** { Reader x Trafalga Law } ***  
{ Reader x Crocodile }  
*** { Reader x Captain Eutass Kid } ***  
{ Reader x Basil Hawkins }  
*** { Reader x Arlong } ***  
{ Reader x Marco }  
*** { Reader x Aokiji } ***

 

Ouran Highschool Host Club:

{ Reader x Morinozuka Takashi }  
*** { Reader x Suoh Tamaki } ***  
{ Reader x Ootori Kyoya }  
{ Reader x Hitachiin Hikaru }  
{ Reader x Hitachiin Kaoru }

 

Resident Evil:

*** { Reader x Leon S. Kennedy } ***  
*** { Reader x Chris Redfield } ***  
*** { Reader x Luis } ***  
*** { Reader x Wesker } ***  
*** { Reader x Jake Muller } ***

 

Rurouni Kenshin:

{ Reader x Aoshi Shinamori }  
*** { Reader x Sanosuke Sagara } ***  
{ Reader x Kenshin }  
{ Reader x Captain Sagara }  
{ Reader x Soujiro }  
{ Reader x Saitō Hajime }

 

Saiyuki:

*** { Reader x Genjo Sanzo } ***  
*** { Reader x Cho Hakkai } ***  
*** { Reader x Son Goku } ***  
*** { Reader x Sha Gojyo } ***  
*** { Reader x Kougaiji } ***  
{ Reader x Nii Jyani }  
{ Reader x Koumyou }  
{ Reader x Hazel }  
{ Reader x Homura }  
{ Reader x Konzen }  
{ Reader x Kenren }  
{ Reader x Tenpou }  
{ Reader x Goujun }  
{ Reader x Nataku }

 

Suikoden:

*** { Reader x Landis } ***  
{ Reader x Sid }  
{ Reader x Jowy }  
{ Reader x Hugo }  
{ Reader x Shu }

 

Supernatural 

*** { Reader x Dean } ***  
*** { Reader x Sam } ***  
*** { Reader x Castiel } ***  
*** { Reader x Crowley } ***  
*** { Reader x Balthazar } ***  
*** { Reader x Lucifer } ***  
*** { Reader x Gabriel } *** 

 

The Dark Knight

*** { Reader x Joker } ***  
*** { Reader x Bane } ***  
{ Reader x Bruce Wayne }

 

The Hunger Games

*** { Reader x Cinna } ***  
{ Reader x Haymich }  
{ Reader x Peeta }  
{ Reader x Gale }  
{ Reader x Finnick }

 

The Mentalist

*** { Reader x Patrick Jane } ***  
{ Reader x Kimbal Cho }  
{ Reader x Wayne Rigsby }

 

Trigun:

{ Reader x Vash }  
{ Reader x Knives }  
{ Reader x Wolfwood }  
{ Reader x Legato }

 

Twilight:

*** { Reader x Edward } ***  
*** ~~{ Reader x Jacob }~~ ***  
*** { Reader x Embry } ***  
{ Reader x Seth }  
*** { Reader x Nahuel } *** 

 

Yu-Gi-Oh:

*** { Reader x Seto } ***  
{ Reader x Yami }  
*** { Reader x Bakura } ***  
{ Reader x Marik }

 

Yu Yu Hakusho:

*** { Reader x Yomi } ***  
*** { Reader x Hiei } ***  
*** { Reader x Kurama } ***  
*** { Reader x Yusuke Urameshi } ***  
*** { Reader x Koenma } ***  
*** { Reader x Hagiri Kaname } ***  
*** { Reader x Jin } ***  
{ Reader x Touya }  
*** { Reader x Shishiwakamaru } ***  
{ Reader x Sensui }  
{ Reader x Itsuki }  
{ Reader x Raizen }  
{ Reader x Suzaku }  
{ Reader x Rando }  
{ Reader x Karasu }  
{ Reader x Kuronue }  
{ Reader x Minoru Kamiya }  
{ Reader x Yakumo }  
*** { Reader x Chu } ***  
{ Reader x Kuwabara }

 

Zombie Loan:

*** { Reader x Akatsuki Chika } ***  
*** { Reader x Tachibana Shito } ***  
{ Reader x Bekko }  
{ Reader x Otsu }  
{ Reader x Shiba }  
{ Reader x Zarame }  
{ Reader x Sotetsu }  
{ Reader x Hakka }  
{ Reader x Lyca }

 

6/369

**First Up** : Hibari Kyoya


	2. Scream - Reader/TYL!Hibari Kyoya

That night had been cold, wet, and far too dark. It had been storming all afternoon, leaving the streets half flooded late into the evening. Even the sidewalks were still slick and full of puddles. The hem of your pants were drenched, and your shoes were sloshing with the heavy presence of water.

It had been a very dire need for air that had driven you from your home. More than that though, it had been a fight. Your family hadn't been seeing eye-to-eye with you for awhile, given your current affiliation with certain people. They didn't know the whole story, of course, because that would have just made things worse. Telling your parents that you were part of the mafia, wouldn't have been an easy or pleasant experience. So, they drew their own conclusions about your 'friends'. 

The conclusion had been that they were all too dangerous for you to be around―they'd been preaching that for months. Every since you became acquainted with Haru and, in turn, her "family". It had only been recently though that you had been anointed into the Vongola family yourself.

An event that you had not mentioned to anyone on the outside. You didn't really have anyone to tell about it that wouldn't have freaked out anyway. 

Even though you haven't lived with your parents since your teen years, they still felt compelled to pry and control. They met only two of the guardians, and hated them both. Ryohei came across as mentally unstable and abusive―while Yamamoto came across as dimwitted and a possible heart breaker. 

Both notions by them had pissed you off and the whole even have been thoroughly embarrassing. Though, you were actually glad they had met them and not the others―especially the cloud and mist guardians. Hibari most of all though, as he and your parents really would have not gotten along very well. If Mukuro just showed up as Chrome, they probably would have loved her though.

At any rate, they had shown up that evening determined to make you move back home with them. They believed living in that area, with those people, was having a negative effect on you. That your friends, and they used that term loosely, were a bad influence. 

After ten minutes of arguing that point, you had finally snapped. You screamed and yelled and vented your frustration over their meddling and their insults towards your friends. You practically yelled yourself hoarse before demanding they leave.

And they did, but you didn't feel any better for it. All you felt was lingering anger, outweighing guilt. They were just trying to protect their daughter, you knew this, but it was suffocating and misplaced. Your friends were good people, no matter what their occupation was, and you had no intention of ever leaving them.

So you left the house in a huff, despite the weather. You walked and walked without aim, just trying to do something to take your mind off everything. If it hadn't been so late at the time, you would have gone over to see someone instead. But it was pushing eleven, and you didn't want to be rude.

They wouldn't have minded, of course, but you would have still felt bad. Everyone already had enough to deal with, without adding your problems to the pile.

Yet you had been highly tempted to go and see Hibari, as his house was generally where you ended up anyway when you were upset. But if he was already asleep you weren't in much of a mood to be bitten for waking him up. 

Though, the thought seemed to loosen the knot in your stomach just a little bit. And you pictured his knowing smirk and his narrowed eyes with a little smile as you walked on in the night. 

The wind continued to grow steadily stronger and colder. It would have been best to just head back home, but just thinking about it only strengthened your anger and your resolve to keep moving. It was so childish and stupid to keep at it, even knowing that they wouldn't be there. But you could just see them waiting outside your door, with that obnoxious scowl upon their faces. 

You weren't a child anymore and you damn sure didn't need them treating you like one.

The water was kicked up higher as your strides became shorter, faster, and more annoyed. You'd already ventured out of your neighborhood, and passed the stores that were long since closed. Your breath was coming out as mist, as the temperature continued to drop. The storm wasn't yet through, and with an annoyed huff you shoved your hands deep into your pockets scowling.

It was time to turn around. 

You froze as your eyes caught movement, and narrowed with suspicion. It wasn't unheard of for people to still be out, of course, but paranoia came with the job. Your body was already fully alert, and you hadn't even seen more than a glimpse in your peripheral. You turned your head slowly to the right, and found a man sauntering out from behind a near by restaurant. 

He didn't seem to be looking at you, though he was heading in your direction. Out of courtesy, and just to be careful, you sidestepped away from his direction. But the hairs on your neck stood, as he moved over as well. 

The man caught your gaze with a leer that suggested he was aiming to rattle your cage. You weren't sure if he knew who you worked for, or if he just thought you were some woman wandering alone. But you weren't making the mistake of being the first to strike. 

Let him move first and show his hand, then you could see where to go from there. In all likeliness he would probably underestimate you if you played it safe and let him do the attacking.

Your fists tightened in your pants pockets as you felt the familiar unease of an impending fight. Head-on confrontations had never really been your forte. Your preference was stealth, and long ranged combat. Mukuro had once said that you were best suited as a mystic, but Reborn had wanted you trained for close combat first.

Which, in retrospect, had probably been safest, given your hotheaded nature when angry. A mystic couldn't afford to be taken by surprise―but with your fists, you at least had some leeway.

"May I help you?" You spoke first, keeping your voice level. Though, to your ears, your tone came out sounding distinctly annoyed.

"It's not very safe to be out all alone." Was his casual reply, his hands slipping into his jacket pockets―and you couldn't stop yourself from visibly tensing. "There are some very bad people around here."

You weren't sure if he was hinting at something or just being long winded. "I'll keep that in mind."

He actually chuckled a bit at your response though, shaking his head at some internal joke. 

"You do that." It hadn't been his voice that spoke.

The attack had happened so fast. You were distracted and because of this you hadn't spotted the other men until it had been too later. They took you down so fast that you hadn't been able to throw more than a punch or two before your back hit the ground hard.

You bit back a cry at the harsh contact. It knocked the wind out of you, and you didn't have the chance to regain your footing before the three men were holding you down. Your shirt was quickly soaked through from the water, and you wished you hadn't been too angry to look for a coat. 

The original man had your legs trapped tightly between his knees as he sat back on his heels. Where as the other two had an arm a piece. The speed with which they had pinned you was so precise and swift, that you knew this was a sport they had played many times before. 

Your twisting wasn't going to do much more than excite them and amuse them further, and they seemed to be in no hurry to get things rolling. They were also physically stronger than you, a fact that only worsened the sick feeling in your stomach. 

You didn't know if they would ever give you a chance to escape―but you were going to fight with tooth and nail regardless.

The leader clicked his tongue at you, for what, you didn't know. "You know, for being the one cornered, you have this look of superiority written all over your pretty little face." It was raining again, soaking your clothes even further as they pushed you harder against the ground. "And frankly," He drew out a knife from his back pocket. "It pisses me the fuck off."

Your jaw clenched tightly as he tossed the knife back and forth from hand to hand. "So, I wonder just how long you can hold that look as I slice you apart bit by bit."

He wasn't playing around either, his eyes held a dark sort of mirth at the idea of carving you up. But, if you were going to be killed by a bunch of low-lifes, you weren't going to go out all quite and polite. Pride or foolishness, call it whatever, but you just wouldn't let them believe they intimidated you. "If you have the balls for it, you limp dick shit sucker."

The man's smirk shriveled up instantly, and his grip on the knife tightened. "I think I will start with your tongue, you smart-ass little bitch."

You tensed in anticipation of his next move, but your eyes quickly widened as you caught the glint of metal just before it collided with his skull. He was thrown far to the side, with his companions knocked away in various directions.

"Who the fuck!?" Was the first thing out of the leader's mouth, as he stood up wiping blood from his lips.

He was completely ignored, as your savior was a bit busy sending you a chilling look. It shocked you almost as much as him being there right then―saving your life. "Get up."

You were much too startled to argue, and you made it as far as your knees before your assailants lunged for him. All three of them went after him at once, but numbers didn't matter when it came to fighting Hibari Kyoya. An army would crumble at his feet―especially when he was angry. And you had caught the anger behind his gaze.

Whether or not he was actually mad at you, was something you couldn't tell. But he was taking out his frustration on the men that had tried to take out their own on you.

Even if his anger was towards you and your mistake, it was yet again another time that you marveled at his perfect timing. As well as at the power and aggression behind his attacks. The three men that had pinned you had a good bit of strength, but they were nothing against him. He ripped them to pieces.

The rain had picked up considerably by the time he was finished with them, and you were well beyond soaked.

He didn't so much as say that he was taking you home, as he gave you a quelling look and turned to walk away. But knowing him as you did, you caught his drift.

'Follow or you're next.'

In fact he didn't say a single word to you until he came to a sudden stop in the park, half way to your house. He turned to look at you finally.

The two of you were utterly drenched, and it had only gotten colder. You were pushing back the urge to cross your arms over your chest and hold yourself for a bit of heat. Where as Hibari, didn't look affected by it. There was one thing though, that you couldn't help but notice.

He looked very good wet. 

His hair was mussed from the wind, and sticking to the side of his face, while his clothing was molded to his skin. Every ridge and curve was defined―every single one of them. 

You caught yourself looking just a little too late, if his darkly amused smirk was anything to go by. His tonfa made a timely reappearance to lift your chin, urging you to eye level. Your cheeks heated to a new degree at his heavy gaze, as he hovered just above your mouth. 

"How disgraceful," He murmured over the rain, and for a moment you thought he meant your staring. "You've caused me a lot of trouble, herbivore."

You felt a sharp jolt of pleasure in the pit of your stomach for the husky way he growled out such a statement. His usual title came out strangely arousing, and you leaned in a little closer to him. "Have I?"

His smirk became a little more profound, as you picked up on his game and played along. "You seem to have a habit of attracting trouble."

The rain drops were running down your back, provoking chills that only served to please him. He breathed hotly across your lips, waiting for your reply as you tried to string your scattered thoughts. "In.. more ways than one, apparently." 

He chuckled darkly at that, his hands slipping to your hips as his tonfa hit the ground with a clang. "Yes, and I intend to bite you to death for it."

His leering threat was more like a deep seeded promise of heat and pleasure. You could picture his body against yours for a moment, as you writhed beneath him in blissful agony. He must have had similar thoughts in mind, as his mouth swooped down upon your lips in that moment and you fell prey to his desire for just such a thing.

He pushed your back against a nearby tree, and kissed you in a quick and tantalizing manner. His body was hot and hard against you, but he was only content to let you feel it for a few short moments before he backed away.

You stayed pressed up against the tree, he made sure you would before he moved away fully. And you followed the movement of his hands as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the ground with little care.

Underneath the foliage of the tree, the rain only hit your bodies in trickles from the leaves. The wind was impeded, and with the other trees on all sides, you were both nicely hidden in the dark. A thought that only served to give you even more chills.

There was a park bench sitting near by under the trees, and you wondered if he would have you there, against the tree, or on the ground. Either of the options were delicious.

Hibari loosened his tie in no obvious rush, his head tilted slightly to the side in a cocky and knowing manner. It was painfully clear that he was teasing you, fully aware that he had you aroused, and he was enjoying the notion of making you wait. 

Your chest was practically heaving, your lungs heavy with heat and desire. His eyes lingered there for a moment as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and you felt a heavy blush rising in your cheeks. The look in his eyes was dark and hungry, much like the devious smirk tugging at his lips. You didn't know just what he was thinking, what he was planning to do to you, but right then you were more than ready to find out.

He yanked you closer by the front of your shirt, his mouth brushing against your neck making you arch into his body. Your hands were already trying to finish the work he had started with his shirt, while his own were busy with yours.

And he was much less gentle. He ripped your shirt wide open, making several buttons hit the ground. Had you been in a clearer state of mind, you might have tried to be angry with him for that. But it wouldn't have lasted long. One heated glance, one forceful kiss, and you would have been silenced.

You kicked off your shoes, as he pulled the shirt down your arms and tossed it carelessly to the side. His hands were at your waist as he turned you away from the tree, backing you up several steps before shoving you back onto the ground.

"Now,” His tone was more a growl than anything else and it made you shiver. “you are going to explain why you were out alone."

You hadn't been expecting that. His shirt was half buttoned, his belt was unbuckled, your clothes were in tatters, you were at his feet―and he was suddenly demanding that kind of information. You broke eye contact with him, sitting up and covering your chest.

But he wasn't in a patient mood. He pushed you back, holding your hands against his chest as he knelt over you. "It wasn't a request."

You bit your lower lip, knowing that he probably wasn't going to like your reason. "I.. was angry." He simply stared, obviously not satisfied with just that. "I had a fight with my parents, and left in a huff. I guess I didn't mind my surroundings well enough, because I didn't notice the other two men until they had snuck up behind me. And then.. yeah, you know how it went."

"Hm."

"Hm? That's it? No insult, no threat, no tonfa-usage―just _hm_?" You replied, looking a bit annoyed. He had gotten you all sexually worked up, then ruined the moment with his demand of information, and then he wasn't even going to give you a proper response. 

"Just be glad I haven't killed you yet for being so utterly idiotic." He stated, yanking his belt off and tying your hands above your head to the railing of the bench. 

"W-what are you―!?"

"But, I am not about to let you get away with it either."

You yanked against the bindings, highly tempted with giving him a verbal lashing, but that smirk he wore was so very tantalizing. He knew exactly what he was doing to you too, as he tugged your pants down, nipping a fierce trail across your flesh. His endeavor meant to sap all the resistance out of you, to make you beg and plead for him to be inside you―thrusting, writhing, building towards sweet sweet release as one mind and two hot bodies melded together. 

His tongue traced along the apex of your thighs, driving you wild with tantalizing possibilities. His long fingers lopped under your panties, and he slowly drug them down as he looked up at you with the most devilish smirk. Your lungs felt tight, heavy as if the weight of the dark promise in his eyes were crushing them. You felt heated and light headed already, and he'd barely gotten started.

He leaned back, slowly working the button on his shirt and watching your eyes follow the movement of his hands as he undressed himself. It was tossed to the side just as carelessly as yours had been and he moved on slowly but seamlessly to his pants.

Between the heat in his eyes, the slow teasing movement of his hands, and the thrill of bared flesh, you couldn't help but to lick your lips. And it was dangerously enticing to him. 

So he indulged both himself and you for a moment in a hot, rough kiss. He dominated your mouth, tasting you throughly before pulling back to leave you thirsting for more.

And he was very good at that.

He leaned over you fully naked and entirely evil. His cock twitched against your thigh, the tip leaving a slick trail down your belly as he moved into position. The game he played was one of pure torment―a hot and sadistic pursuit that tugged at your submissive side. If he had it his way, you would be begging for him to end your misery. And he was going to have it his way soon enough. 

Your wrists were chaffing from the leather of his belt, which dug into the skin with every twist and yank. You wanted to touch him so badly, to run your fingers through his hair, over his shoulders, and down his chest and back. You wanted to kiss him, lick him, bite him―anything! But he was keeping a dutiful distance from your mouth now.

Every touch he made was well placed, and maddening. Especially when he slipped inside you so very slowly and didn't bother to move any further. 

"K-kyo!" You groaned, twisting and trying to grind against him. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and he held your hips tightly as he bit down at your shoulder. 

“That won't do,” He breathed into your ear, nipping and tugging with his teeth. “You can do better than that.”

You were blushing, and you didn't want to meet his eye. “I..I won't beg..”

“Yes, yes you will.” He started to move slowly, thrusting in long and deep. Your back arched, giving him ample access to your breasts as his mouth descended for further torment.His hands slipped under your back and his mouth curled over your breast.

You were in agony―blissful, delicious agony. He had you at his mercy, and you didn't think your resolve for strength would hold up much longer, or even if you wanted it to. 

He was keeping a slow pace, playing your senses and deepening your need for him. And did you ever need him right then, but not slowly. Hard, fast, and so very deep did you need him. He was certainly deep though, and when he shifted the angle of your hips you gave a keening cry that made him chuckle in a sinister way.

The stubborn show of resistance amused him greatly. You wanted to give in, he knew that so very well, but submission wasn't really your forte. However he fully intended to teach it to you and make you love every second of it.

Your curled legs slid up higher on his back as you arched closer with a low guttural moan of his name. "Kyoya.."

"Say it," He murmured into your ear. "Tell me faster, beg for harder, scream and plead that I give you more. You want that, don't you?"

"..Y-yes.."

"Then scream for me." His husky demand was punctuated by a deep, fast thrust that made your eyes roll up and earned him that plea he so badly wanted.

"Kyoya!"

"Again." He grunted, leaning back to watch you writhe as you pleaded, as you cried out his name and all the things you wanted him to do to you.

And he loved every moment of it. The sound of his name falling from your lips as you screamed it into the night, the feel of your hands raking down his back when he had finally freed them, and the burning need inside your gaze.

His grip was tight, your bodies were slick with sweat and burning from heat as desire mounted. His thrusts had become fast and hard, just as you had wanted, and you couldn't keep up with him. All you could do was hold on tight as the pleasure built higher and higher in your gut. 

The feeling coiled so tightly you couldn't breath, and you couldn't think. You wanted to scream but your voice failed as he pulled you closer. His labored breathing and deep throaty grunts made you burn all the more for it. Your nails dug into his back and his grip became bruising, but it felt so good.

Writhing, thrusting, grinding―you were so close. Your bodies were on fire and aching with the need for release. And when that final rush of pleasure hit, you felt Hibari's teeth sink into your shoulder as you cried out his name into the stormy night.

He fell against you with a low grunt as he licked the mark he'd made on your throat. 

You panted heavily under the warmth of his body pressing you into the ground. He nibbled lightly at your neck while your fingers caressed down his spine and the two of you just basked in the afterglow of the moment. It was after a few long minutes in comfortable silence that you began to wonder about getting home with your clothes all ripped.

The breeze hit your cooling body with the chill of rain and you shivered lightly while listening to the droplets hit the leaves as the wind rustled them.

Your eyes closed with a low moan as Hibari kissed his way up from your shoulder to your chin. He squeezed your hips and covered your mouth, and you felt the spark of passion in it.

When he leaned back you saw that hot and heavy look still in his eyes and the deviously sexy smirk still lingering. He'd only given you a brief respite in your lesson for the evening―he wasn't even close to done with you. 

His cock was hard against your thigh and you returned his smirk with a very naughty one of your own at the knowledge. 

After all, you were a bit of glutton for _punishment_.

* * *

Ending Song: Something in Your Mouth - Nickelback

 

 **Next Up** : Alucard


	3. Hypnotic - Reader/Alucard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Song - Tango {Lara Fabian}

There is a lot that can be said for the suggestive power of body language. Of the many things you can say without ever speaking a word—the power to tell of ambition and pretensions through simple movements and subtle glances. A momentary caress, a soul-searing gaze, or a little quirk of the lips conveys much about intentions and desires. 

Whispered words and bold heated suggestions of flesh bared and ardent contact, need not be spoken. The intent of touching, tasting, of feeding each yearning and fulfilling the need for passion—his eyes told you more than words could do justice. 

Those unspoken motives had changed the atmosphere of the room entirely, made it something a little hotter and heavier. Breathing came a little less naturally, as if it would cease entirely if you didn't force a conscious reminder to keep your lungs working. 

His eyes lingered for a moment at the swell of your breasts, as they rose and fell with the unsteady rhythm of your breath. He licked his lips slowly, with an almost jeering sort of smirk. You could nearly feel his hands roaming every inch of your flesh, feel the hot rush of his breath against your neck and the teasing touch of his fangs.

He'd discarded his coat earlier and his tie had already been loosened and tossed aside as well—his hat and glasses tossed carelessly to the side as well. His shirt was unbuttoned from the top, but only slightly. A tease on his part, and an effective one of course. Every movement he made was a provocation, right down to the smallest of shifts in posture. The subtle rustle of clothing was made louder by your heightened awareness. Your blood was pumping hot and fast, moving in sync with your near panting—just as your body longed to move in sync with his. 

Sweat-drenched, burning, and writhing beneath him; you couldn't fight back the craving any more than you could hold back the image of carnal pleasure.

And his smirk grew as your thoughts turned just to the places he so obviously wanted. You were behaving exactly as he intended; just as he knew that you would.

But two could play this game. He wasn't the only one who could manipulate intent and need.

With deliberate slowness, you shifted in your seat, tossing your legs over the arm of your chair and leaning your head back over the other. Such a position was more or less a skin show. He had an ample view of your legs, stomach, the top of your bust, and of your neck. His eyes lingered at your throat longer than anywhere else, and you knew that he had found that to be a very tempting offer.

For a moment you noticed a flash of fang in his teasing grin, but only for a moment. He was likely to take you up on that offer soon enough, but he liked his games and very much enjoyed winning them as well. 

Your flesh, blood, and body would be his—but only when he had his fill of torment. For he was as sadistic and masochistic in his ways as he was delicious and enticing with his methods. 

His eyes narrowed and you so nearly shivered. The look of dark intent fitted him so perfectly, and you felt a deeper urge to both feel and taste him. And when he rose to his feet, the heat of yearning in the pit of your gut rose to new levels. 

There was a rush of heat to your cheeks for the look in his eyes as he sauntered closer and closer. His gloved fingers brushed over the skin of your neck as he walked passed your chair. You debated over looking back for a moment, pegging such an action to play right into his hands.

But curiosity of that sort cannot be held at bay.

You turned in to look behind the chair, to see just what the vampire king was up to. However much to your shock and dismay, he was nowhere in sight.

No word, no chuckle, no sign of him or any clue as to where he could have vanished. Your senses were still on alert, but that they caught nothing did not mean he wasn't lurking somewhere out of sight. 

His discarded clothing were still just where he had left them, in a pile on your couch. If he had been called off for business, he would have taken them with him. Besides, he generally told you if he was going to go off vampire hunting anyway. He would have teased you with the knowledge that you would have to wait till later to play his game again. 

So him vanishing had to mean something.

Maybe he intended for you to find him. The thought crossed your mind as you ran anxious fingers through your hair with a frown, but you decided against it. No, you were not going to go hunting for him. If that was where he wanted to take his schemes, you were not going to play along. 

The notion was not without appeal or anything, nor the thought of the many enjoyable pursuits that would follow. However him leaving like that left you rather miffed, if not entirely spiteful.

Your car keys on the end table caught your gaze for a moment and you pocketed them before leaving the room. Some air would be nice anyway.

A night time drive and the feel of the cool evening wind might soothe your frazzled nerves. That man was absolutely insufferable. You knew better than to rise to his bait, but it was hard to resist when the lure was something you so badly wanted to taste. 

You ended up slamming the car door a little harder than intended, feeling distinctly hot and out of sorts even with the chill wind. 

There was nothing really interesting on the radio to take your mind off things either. Just late night talk shows yapping on about politics and inane subjects to fill up their time slot for the most part. The few songs you did stumble on before switching the radio off were either full of static or just too painful to listen to. 

So you tried to distract yourself with the scenery. Though old deserted roads don't generally present much of interest, especially at night. Aside from trees, there wasn't really much to look at. The night air wasn't even helping much to cool you off, not with the lingering thoughts of temptation. 

Your body was still on fire with what he had been offering, and you couldn't restrain the wish that he had followed through with it. Or that you had give in when you had the chance. 

It seemed your mind was dead set on sticking to one topic: Alucard. A topic that made your body burn, a topic that loved to torment you, and a topic that was breathing on the back of your neck. 

Your heart jumped and your body sizzled as he melded through the seat and pushed up against you. He gripped the wheel with one hand and curled the other arm around your waist. 

You had to bite down on your lip as he nipped your ear. 

"Did you really think you could run from me?" His tone was bordering on husky, and it made you lightheaded. 

That was probably why he had taken the wheel. 

You wanted to point out that he was the one that had left, but all you could muster was a low groan before you slammed on the brakes. The jarring motion of your sudden stop gave you a moments reprieve from his hands and mouth to put the car in park before you threw yourself out the driver's side door. You staggered and stumbled, losing your footing and landing on all fours on the old dirt road.

But you were out of the car, so that was a start. Your attraction to him was too damn strong. The feel of him had almost completely wiped away all thought. It took a moment to realize that you were panting, and hard. 

He chuckled in his usual sinister and menacing fashion at your frantic escape attempt, climbing out of the car in no obvious rush. He watched you make your way back up onto unsteady legs as he leaned against the open door with a smirk. 

You turned, scowling at him behind a heavy blush and an accusatory finger pointed his way. "You—!"

He just raised a brow, so amused by the situation that you just wanted to slap him. Though, he would probably have enjoyed that. You didn't even know what you wanted to say. Perhaps something against him randomly accosting you while you're behind the wheel, but your ability to form complete thoughts was rather shot. 

So you settled for looking annoyed. 

"Are you going to try running again?" He asked leisurely, tossing his gloves off and into the driver's seat. "No? Nothing to say?" His tone made it obvious that he knew you weren't going to say anything—that you couldn't. "All right then, come here." 

He said it simply, but there was a dark undertone in his voice on the last two words that robbed you of your breath. His eyes were narrowed again, and conveying thoughts that you badly wanted to explore. 

You weren't even aware of moving, just of those eyes looming closer. It was only when you felt his hands grip your body and pull you into his chest that you realized you had been following his command. "How did.."

Your tone was breathless, your mind in shambles, and his mouth was so close just then. His breath lingered on your lips as he tightened his hold on you. "Alucard.."

His gaze was so heavy, and you couldn't find the strength to look away. There was no energy or motive for rebelling against his wishes. You needed him, wanted him, and that was all you felt right then. An urge that devoured you, just as he was going to. 

He passed your mouth without even the smallest kiss, and instead made his way down your neck. Your fists curled against his shirt as he licked his way down. 

Without his heated gaze holding you captive, you could feel the return of movement and thought. Like snapping out of a trance, you suddenly realized your surroundings. He had you on the hood of the car. 

When that had happened, you couldn't rightly place. Your legs were wound about his waist, and his fingers were creeping up under your shirt pushing it higher. Between his mouth at your throat, his hands slinking up your chest, and the feel of him hard and hot between your thighs—you were on overload.

You were burning from the inside out. The night breeze didn't even touch the flames he had lit, and every touch only made you hotter. You felt the pressure of his fangs against your flesh when you writhed against him. His hands curled around your breasts while he sucked at your neck, making you moan and groan with a deeper feeling of need and want. You were a hair's breadth away from begging, and you bit down on your lip hard to fight that back. 

Too hard in fact, as you felt and tasted the drops of blood you'd drawn.

Alucard froze atop your body while the first drip of blood leaked down the front of your mouth. He lifted his head slowly, and the look of hunger in his eyes made your heart stutter. He gripped your chin and leaned down to lick up the little trail of blood trickling down your face. 

His tongue rolled over your lower lip, savoring the taste, but still he did not kiss you. He curled his other hand in your hair and tilted your head to the side with a dangerous smirk. Even with your mind so scattered, you knew what he was thinking—what he was planning. 

And you were right.

In the next moment his fangs had dug into the side of your neck. You felt the pain, sharp and deep, but with it came a strange sense of pleasure. He tightened his grip on your hair as his other hand slid beneath your back to pull you closer. Your legs tightened around his hips, and you dug your nails into his shirt as your back arched against him. 

He dug his teeth in deeper and your mouth opened in a scream that didn't quite reach your throat. Pain and bliss were one and the same in that moment. Your eyes fluttered shut against the sensation as he fed ravenously.

It felt like your heart would burst or tear itself out of your chest. The pounding was so loud, as if the sound itself were beating against your skull. Your mind was lost in the sensation. There was nothing left around you, only the feel of his body and his fangs. 

He growled in delight at the taste of you and you whimpered as he sucked harder. For pain or for more, you didn't know, but either way you didn't want him to stop. No, you wanted more—you _hungered_ for more.

And he chuckled darkly when your nails dug deeper into his shirt. "You want _more_?" He clinched his teether tighter at his own question and your back arched, pressing your breasts harder against him.

"Y-yes.." You hissed back, tugging at his shirt.

With a smirk he slowly withdrew his fangs, his eyes were searing when he glanced at you. 

Your neck felt cold suddenly without his mouth, even with the warmth of your own blood still coursing down your throat. His gaze lingered there, obviously still very enticed, watching the rivets with carnal fascination. You moaned lightly when he ran his tongue briefly over the wound once more, before leaning up for a savage kiss. The taste of your blood in his mouth was overpowering, and strangely delicious.

You yanked the front of his shirt open, ripping it in your frenzy. If anything, it only served to please him more, and he paid the same respect to your clothing. He ripped and tore till you were bare and so very hungry beneath him. Your hands were ready to tear off his pants as well, but he beat you to it. They were tossed aside carelessly as he tugged you closer by your thighs, making you slide further down the hood of the car. 

The engine was still rumbling and the steel of the hood was hot, but it was nothing in comparison to the heat of your body. You were on fire, and ravenous in your hunger for him; feeling impatient with need and desire.

But still he was in no hurry. Even with the smell and taste of your blood further increasing his own needs. 

When you started tugging at his hair to pull him in for another kiss, he pinned your hands beside your head and leaned down so you were nose to nose. Your heart was still pounding and no doubt he could hear it quite well. You wondered briefly if he was looking to continue his torment, but your heart skipped a beat when he parted your thighs a little wider and smirked. "Now, scream for me."

Your eyes rolled back and your cry pierced the night as he thrust in deep. The hunger, the heat, and the pleasurable high—not even the pain of his entry could dim the need. You were almost beyond pain, unable to feel it under the pressure of pleasure and desire. 

He chuckled deeply at that and you panted when he didn't move any further.

"A-ah! Alucard!" He kissed along your throat with a low growl in response.

You didn't understand why he wasn't moving, so lost in your haze. But when you shifted your hips and a sharp jolt of pain ran through your body, you remembered. It was your first time. 

And what got you, was that he was actually thinking about that. Despite his near frenzy, he was concerned. He was taking something like that into consideration, and it was incredibly sweet.

You smiled lightly, urging him up for a kiss and he smirked, consenting. When he pulled back, you licked your lips. "You better get a move on, Vampire, I'm not feeling very patient right now."

His nose brushed against yours as his lips hovered. He had that deep, thrilling look in his eyes again. The one that made it so hard to breathe. "Oh? You really think it wise to try and order me around in this position?"

You weren't backing down from it though, and you locked your legs tighter, pulling him in deeper and making him groan deeply. And while your voice came out low and strained, it got the message across. "You really think it wise to play games with me in this _position_?"

He nipped at your lip in a reprimanding sort of way, but chuckled in pure amusement. "As you wish."

You barely had a chance to shiver at his dark tone. His hands took their place at your hip and thigh and he was moving. Not fast, not slow, but somewhere right down the middle that left you weak and breathless. 

His eyes caught yours and you were lost—you knew only the rhythm of his hips and the feel of his mouth. Pleasure and pain spiraled as your body blazed and your heart beat frantically. The hood of the car was searing beneath your back, engine still rumbling as he kept you pinned between his hot body and the heat of the car.

You felt like you could have melted into him, burning all over inside and out. Every thrust, every twist, every move that sent him in so deep pushed you farther and farther towards the edge. It loomed so close and so far at the same time. You felt it building at the base of your spine, stronger and stronger. 

He tugged your leg up higher on his waist and hit a spot that made you scream. The sound did a number on his control, and he increased his speed with a dark snarl. 

You dug your nails into his back, unable to do little more than hold on tight as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. 

And you were so very close—too close to even breathe. Twisting, writing, tugging him closer as he thrust hard and fast. Stoking the flame he had lit, building it higher and higher into a consuming inferno that had spread like wildfire in all directions. He had you burning alive. 

Every touch, every growl, every look he sent you was too much to take. The need was too strong, your body was so tense with it and your throat was growing horse from your cries for it.

And it was driving him wild. 

He growled something darkly into your ear that didn't register at first. When it did, your back was already arching and your mind was already shattering.

" _Come for me_."

"ALUCARD!" His name ringing out into the night was enough to make him come undone as well, and you felt the heat of his release so deep inside.

You fell back against the hood of the car, breathing deep for what felt like the first time. It was like you couldn't get enough air. Breathless and heaving, you tugged absentmindedly at his hair as he kissed softly along your neck. Neither of you felt the need to move. Both of you were content to stay there in each other's arms like that, with the chilled night air feeling very soothing as your bodies cooled.

But something happened just then that wiped the smile right off your face. The rumble of the car beneath you ceased entirely, as your engine died out. Your eyes slowly widened as your mind caught up and you stared open mouthed at Alucard, realizing just what that meant as he smirked in sadistic amusement at your plight. 

"My car just died didn't it?" Ever so slowly a scowl crept up into your expression.

"Yes." He said simply, neither moving nor bothering to conceal his amusement.

"It ran out of gas, right?" Anger was seeping into your tone.

"Seems that way." Was his simple reply.

"...this is all your fucking fault!" You growled and he grinned wider at your obvious frustration.

"You won't need it anymore anyway." He chuckled and your expression blanked as you thought that through.

That's right, he bit you before hand. Which meant that you were going to become a.. He turned you into a...

“God, damn it.” You muttered lowly before looking him squarely in the eye as he smirked evilly and saying one simple thing so evenly that he couldn't help but laugh. "I will kill you."

* * *

* * *

Ending Song - Feather Moon {Vienna Teng}

 

 **Next Up** : Shanks


	4. Breaking Point - Reader/Shanks

There were a lot of things that could be said about Shanks. He was a very unique man. One who loved booze, lazing about in good weather, and having spontaneous adventures. He was friendly, handsome, and not a very easy man to anger.

A person could insult him, hit him, and disrespect everything about him. None of that would make him budge. He'd take it and laugh it off. 

It was something that you both respected and didn't quite understand. How could such a powerful man just sit back and take that from people? It seemed like nothing ever bothered him. 

Now, you considered yourself to have good patience. But if someone hit you, you were sure as hell not going to laugh about it. Sometimes you wondered if he wasn't just a masochist. But, it wasn't as if he went out of his way for pain, so you pushed that thought aside each time it emerged. 

One day though, you found out that even he had his limit. It was just a matter of pushing the right buttons.

This incident happened in a little port town, where the crew had docked and taken up their usual partying in a local tavern. The guys were of course being loud and rowdy, just having a grand old time as always. 

After all, you had realized they were a bunch of party animals the day you met them. And that was one of the many reasons you had accepted Shanks' invitation to join them. 

Aside from the obvious attraction to him, the promise of adventure, and a need to escape a mundane and lonely existence. His offer had been like a godsend, and you were so intrigued and enamored by him that it only added to the temptation. Despite the fact that they were, indeed, pirates, you had been welcomed so warmly by them it was as if you had found your real family. 

Albeit, a very strange family, but one you instantly adored. They were hilarious, protective, kind, and so very fun to be around. You never regretted your decision for a second. 

And so far your grand adventure as a pirate had been nothing but thrills, booze, and loud partying. In the back of your mind though, you knew that every day wasn't always going to be carefree. The world was a dangerous place, and pirates were hunted and generally hated. These were things that you expected the moment you signed on for this lifestyle.

But, you weren't going to worry too much about what the future had in store for you. It took away from the moment. Besides, something about Shanks being near by made you feel unbelievably safe. 

And near by, he always seemed to be. You'd grown so used to his close proximity, you weren't sure if it was you subconsciously seeking him out or if it was on his part that you two always seemed to be within sight of one another.

He probably did want to keep an eye on you, given that he had never fully tested your fighting prowess. Of course he knew you weren't exactly weak, given that he had seen you knock out a marine commander in two hits. A nice one-two combo to the annoying and narcissistic man's face.

In fact, that was how the two of you had met. He had seen a lady in seeming distress and had been about to step in, when the lady had taken things into her own hands and dropped the guy badgering her like a rock. Of course, given that you had just taken out a marine, he knew you needed to make yourself scarce. So he created a little distraction, and whisked you off.

He found out later, that you had been arguing with the guy about him bullying the people around town with his title. The inn was forced to let him and his men stay free; the restaurant was made to feed them all without payment; and needless to say no one was very happy about this. But, no one stood up because they feared getting on the wrong side of such a powerful man.

You, on the other hand, didn't care. They were standing between you and a paycheck, since the inn wasn't getting any money for all of its booked rooms, and you did not like the idea of being out on your ass cause some moocher had rolled into town. 

Of course, the assault on a commander did not exactly endear you to the Marines. Nor to the locals for that matter. They considered you to be a criminal and denied any and all association with you. In fact the mayor ordered that you leave the island—though, he did so with his knees knocking together as you stared him down. 

Which was when Shanks slipped in the idea that you could travel with him. He introduced you to the crew and you were pretty much a member of the group before you had even answered. 

He made it rather difficult to say no. You couldn't help but adore him for it though. He was without a doubt, the sweetest man you had ever met.

It was such a shocker though, considering his notorious reputation as a pirate and the enormous bounty on his head. But then, dangerous doesn't necessarily mean evil. Titles were just words. He was a pirate, but he was a wonderful person. Just as that man you had decked had been a Marine, but he had been a horrible and self-centered individual.

Shanks' laughter drew you back to the present and you smiled. His happiness was so infectious, that it always lifted your mood no matter how bad the day had been. Though, bad days aboard his ship were essentially non-existent. 

Sometimes old and painful memories would drop in, but he seemed to show up before the sadness could settle. He would make you smile and feel whole once again. 

You were pretty sure that this was love you felt towards your playful and amusing captain. But it was something you were keeping to yourself for the time being. After all, you could never find the right time to tell him something like that. And even in your head just blurting it out seemed so silly. It hadn't even been a month that you'd known each other and you hardly knew anything about his past. 

It wasn't that he wouldn't tell you, in fact you figured he probably would if you asked. But it was just that, you hadn't asked. A part of you felt it wouldn't be appropriate, and another part worried about unearthing painful memories. You knew what it felt like to be made to face your own demons, and you had no wish of asking him to go through that. 

You went to take a sip of your drink, but found that you'd already polished it off during your musings. And all the waitresses were busy tending to other customers, so you didn't know when they'd get around to you.

The bar was on the complete other side of the room, and you were loath to make the trip. Not out of laziness, but for one of the main reasons you were sitting with Shanks in the first place. The room wasn't only occupied by your crew. There were plenty of strangers, mainly men, dotted around the place. And you really did not have any interest in having some weirdo hit on you or worse.

Yet it would have felt rather silly to ask one of the guys to go and get you another, you were a big girl after all. So you headed off to the bar while Shanks and Yasopp debated over something or other. You hadn't been paying much attention, but you thought it had to do with the ship's flag.

You maneuvered your way around a few drunken men lying on the floor, and waved at your crewmen when they shouted their gleeful and drunken hellos. The question of if they were ever actually sober drifted through your thoughts. And as you watched one of them topple out of their seats, to the great amusement of everyone in sight, you figured that was probably a no. 

By the time you made it to the counter, the bartender was already handling another customer and a very finicky one by the sounds of it, so you waited your turn, leaning against the bar casually. You were trying to keep an eye on your surroundings, knowing better than to let your guard down even with so many of your crew around, but your head felt light and murky from the alcohol.

It hadn't been so noticeable when you were sitting down, but the moment you stood up it took a nice amount of self-control to keep yourself steady. You knew you weren't drunk, but you were certainly more than simply buzzed.

However it was a nice feeling. Your muscles were relaxed and you felt very calm and at peace with the world. This made it a bit of a challenge to keep alert though.

And you figured that was probably why you hadn't noticed the guy behind you. Until he grabbed a hold of your ass, that is.

The response was instinctual, reflexive even, and much faster than anyone would really expect from a half-drunk woman. You'd turned so quickly it looked for a moment like the world had spun upside down. You felt the impact of your knuckles against skin, and the 'smack' was so loud it effectively quieted the bar.

For a moment your eyes were widened at your own reaction, taken aback by the situation as your mind staggered for a moment before finally catching up. And then your eyes were narrowed as a dangerous anger swept through you.

This jerk had just grabbed your ass. A move that, in your book, was punishable by a severe beating. Especially when coming from a guy you'd never met and certainly didn't like. 

The man in question had his head tilted to the side from the force of your punch, and his lip was busted open. His eyes landed on you and he looked beyond pissed. Obviously he wasn't a guy that took getting shot down very well, and certainly didn't like getting socked in the face by a chick.

He turned his head back and stood to full height, towering above you as he sneered down his nose. "Just who the hell do you think you are, bitch?"

Your eyes narrowed even further and the anger felt like poison in your veins. Now you wanted to beat his face in even more. "That's my line, asshole. You're the one that grabbed my ass, so who the fuck do you think YOU are?"

He grabbed a fist full of your hair with his right hand, and you were stunned at his speed. Either you'd had more to drink than you'd thought, or this guy was less of a pushover than he seemed. He lifted his free hand and curled it tightly into a fist. "You really don't know who you are talking to, whore. Time for you to learn your place."

Two things happened in an instant, before you had even lifted your hands to defend yourself. There was a loud crack as the man's grip on your hair vanished. And his other arm was suddenly very painfully restrained.

You fell back against the bar, feeling a heavy pressure pushing down against your skin as if gravity had doubled in strength. It hurt to even breathe. Your heart was pounding and your mind was feeling incredibly sluggish. 

This sure as hell wasn't part of the booze and you felt a flash of panic shoot through your mind and body.

But you also noticed something as your eyes focused properly. Your attacker's right arm was hanging limp, and obviously very broken, at his side. And it was Shanks who had rescued you.

He had a tight grip on the man's other arm, and the once tough looking guy looked to be in some serious pain. Judging by the grip on his arm, Shanks was highly considering going two for two. Yet what really struck you was the look on Shanks' face. It was absolutely murderous, and frankly, it was terrifying. You had never seen such a look on your captain's face before, you'd never even imagined it possible.

It felt like you were suffocating as anger radiated off of him in waves. And you realized that this was purely his aura—an intent to fight and possibly to kill. 

The man who had appeared so tall and brazen before, seemed to shrink in fear and pain. He knew he was out of his league, and he certainly didn't look up to try and fight.

Shanks though, didn't seem to care much that the man was backing down, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Apologize."

This icy demand seemed to take the man aback. In fact it startled you as well, but more from the tone of his voice. Yet another first, as you had never heard him speak to anyone that way. 

Shanks tightened his grip on the man's arm, making the guy whimper in pain as his knees gave out under Shanks' suffocating aura. "Now."

You shivered unconsciously at the rage in his tone. 

"I-I-I'm S-sorry! Really I am!" The fear in his voice was blatantly clear, all masculine pretense lost as he seemed ready to beg for his life. "P-please! I wont do it again!"

Shanks' deadly aura gradually faded, though the harsh look on his face remained the same, and you felt the burn in your lungs from lack of air. You had been holding your breath. 

You sucked in a quick breath as he released his hold on the injured man, his voice still cold and deadly as he looked down upon him. "Get out."

That guy did not need to be told twice. Stumbling, battered, and badly shaken, he scrambled towards the door without so much as a glance back.

You were breathing heavily, gazing at the door as it swung back in, and it wasn't until you felt a gentle touch against your cheek that you dared to look back towards Shanks. Fear had never been something you had considered feeling towards him till then. It had seemed an impossible emotion to feel for such a kind and amusing man.

And you really weren't the type of girl to be intimidated. Yet, even if the anger hadn't been directed at you, it had still been terrifying. Just feeling that kind of rage was paralyzing.

His lips brushed beneath your eyes and you realized that they were moist. You hadn't even noticed the tears before. 

He looked at you with a deep frown, and after a second it hit you that he looked ashamed. For one horrible moment you feared that he was ashamed of you, of your reaction towards him, and of showing this kind of weakness. But he made it clear from his gentle touches and soon by his warm embrace that he felt regret for how his anger had affected you.

And you felt the lingering feeling of fear fading away as you let your head lay against his chest. This was Shanks, the man you had always felt so safe with. You knew that he wouldn't hurt you. His quick rise to your defense and his loving touch were more than enough of a testament to this. 

"I'm sorry." He said, holding you tightly. "I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me like that. I never meant to scare you."

You shook your head, feeling more and more silly for your reaction. Even if his aura had been frighteningly overbearing. Now that it was over and you realized how you must have looked in front of all these men that you had come to know and love. What they must have thought of you falling to pieces like that. 

You felt like such a fool. "No, I'm.. I was just being silly, Shanks." You looked up at him sheepishly. "It's my fault anyway, for not paying attention in the first place."

His head tilted and you saw a flash of that previous anger in his eyes. But only for a moment. Clearly he was still very displeased by what that other man had done and even more so by what he had been attempting to do. You could hear the anger still laced in his tone as he spoke. "It most certainly was not your fault. You had every right to hit him for that, but a man should know better than to attempt to strike a lady. Or to insult one for that matter, especially when he is clearly at fault." He smirked just a little though. "Your reflexes never fail to amaze me though, half-drunk and you about knocked that guy's lights out."

You blushed and looked away, feeling a bit flustered by his proud tone, and also very pleased by it. Shanks just chuckled at this, and slipped his arm around your waist. "Come on, let's get some air."

"R-right." You stammered a bit, blushing even harder as the full impact of his intimate closeness hit you. Especially when you heard the guys whistling. 

Shanks sent you a sidelong smirk as he led you out the door. "You really need to loosen up a bit." He stated, leading you down the lamp lit street. "It seems my men haven't rubbed off on you enough yet."

You raised a brow at this, still blushing, but feeling more at ease now. "Is that to say you want to turn me into a booze hound?"

The reply you got was a snicker and it helped to restore your good mood. He didn't really have to try hard to make you happy. After all, it was Shanks. Happiness just radiated off of him usually. Of course, after witnessing his darker side, you couldn't say all the time anymore. But you didn't want to think on that too much. You didn't like the idea of fearing him—it just felt wrong. 

"Not exactly. But you could stand to be a little less reserved. You're a pirate now, you don't have to be so modest." He made a point to kiss your head as you pouted a bit. "Not that I don't find it cute though."

"I'm not cute..." You muttered mutinously and it only served to make him laugh. 

"You're only hurting your defense there, darling. Because that sulking is absolutely adorable." He stated with a grin, and you shot him a scowl.

"You really enjoy flustering me, don't you?" You replied, and he gave you a very sweet sort of smile that made your stomach flutter. He nuzzled his nose against yours and you felt unbelievably warm. You already knew he was the cuddling type, but he'd never been this affectionate before. 

But then, you'd never exactly told him how you felt. You had always made the excuse that the timing never seemed right.

The two of you were alone now though and his body was so close. His mouth wasn't even an inch away and the situation screamed intimacy. What better time could there possibly be? But your voice had lodged itself firmly in your throat. 

"Caught me red handed." He breathed across your mouth, making your body feel scorching hot.

You were breathless and dazed as his lips caressed your neck and his arms wrapped around your torso to bring you flush against his body. He urged you back and your back hit something solid, that you slowly identified as a tree. It seemed that the two of you had made it to the beach. 

"Shanks..." You murmured, and you weren't even sure of what you wanted to say. Your mind felt blank and useless. Though when he looked up and your eyes connected, you wanted to beg him not to stop. 

His hand cupped your cheek as he kissed you and there was such heat and desire in this kiss it felt unreal. "I will never hurt you." His eyes were so deep, so sincere, and pleading for belief from you. "I'll never let anyone harm you." He laid his forehead against your own, caressing you with such tenderness you felt unworthy. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Your answer was immediate. How could you possibly tell him otherwise? Your hands curled into his hair, knocking his hat to the ground, but neither of you cared. He leaned in for another deep kiss and all you wanted was him. Every bit of him. You wanted to feel his skin against yours, bared and heated. You wanted to taste his body; to explore every ridge and curve of his skin. And to let him touch, taste, and explore every bit of your own.

His mouth found your throat once more, nipping and sucking to leave his mark, while his hands slipped up the smooth skin of your back. 

Neither of you cared where you were. It was dark, and the two of you were off the beaten path. And even if it wasn't, you wouldn't care. The want, the need, it was just too strong. He made you feel so loved, so desired. He had been willing to fight for you, for your honor, and you had little doubt that'd he would kill for you if it came right down to it.

He was dangerous, but devoted. If he said he'd never hurt you, he meant it. He was a good man, and he kept his word. You knew you were safe with him—safe in giving all of yourself to him. And you wanted nothing more than to do just that.

Your fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, prying it open one by one. Not about to fall behind, he grabbed the hem of your shirt and urged it up, though slowly so that he could soak in every revealed detail of your body. 

You lifted your arms to let him tug it off, and down it fluttered to the ground. 

He knelt before you could resume unbuttoning and you would have been putout, if not for his lips kissing a trail from your navel upward. His fingers slipped up your thighs as he worshiped your body with his mouth.

"So beautiful." He groaned, tugging your skirt down your legs.

You ran your fingers through his hair, stepping out the skirt as it pooled near your ankles. "You have me at a disadvantage here, captain."

He smirked in response to your breathy statement. "And what do you plan to do about it, eh?"

You gripped the front of his shirt with both hands, urging him upward, and he obliged, climbing back to his feet. He let you push him up against the tree and resume undressing him. Your body heated more and more with every inch of skin you uncovered. His body was so deliciously toned and tanned, his skin so hot and soft beneath your fingertips.

The shirt slipped to the ground and your fingers looped under the waist band of his pants. You looked up at him, licking your lips, and his eyes darkened. He took your face in his hands and crushed his mouth against yours in a very hungry kiss. It made you feel dizzy and almost drunk. He was intoxicating, delicious, and you wanted more. So very much more. 

You tugged at his pants, wanting them out of your way. And he was just as determined to have the rest of your clothing off as well. His hands slipped over your skin, taking extra care to caress and touch as he removed and revealed. 

He kicked off his pants as you shoved them down his hips, and pulled your bare body up against his own. You could feel his cock throbbing against your stomach, warm and pulsing. Right then you wanted so badly to touch it and taste it. But he was lifting you up and your arms went instead around his shoulders as your mouths locked once again.

He had you up against the tree, his body fitting so perfectly with your own as he buried himself unthinkably deep inside you. Pain was a distant afterthought, your body already being so willing to be joined with his. 

It felt like his hands were everywhere; holding, touching, caressing. 

Your legs braced against his hips, and your toes curled inward as thrust after thrust he seemed to go deeper and deeper. He grunted hotly against your mouth, whispering sensual encouragement and praise. Your eyes rolled, your lungs forgot how to work, and every time your hips connected you were sure you could have died from bliss. 

It felt so good, far too good. And so very right. 

You clawed at his back, gasping and pleading for him not to stop. If he did stop, you feared you would go mad. Hell, you were liable to even if he didn't. The pleasure was so intense, and it built quicker and hotter. You could feel his cock throbbing, his muscles clenching with each thrust.

He was so very close, but you were closer.

You cried your release to the night, tasting his name on your tongue as you clung desperately to his body. He didn't last much longer, two maybe three thrusts as you tightened around him and he lost it. His seed spilled out hot and fast inside you and he sagged against your body, bracing himself one handed against the tree.

Both of you panted heavily, sweat dripping down your heated bodies. The breeze whipped by, feeling so nice against your skin, and you heard the waves crashing against the shore as your frantic heartbeat began to slow.

Shanks touched his nose to yours, winded, but smiling. You chuckled breathlessly and he laughed, hugging you to him. "I love you, you know that?"

You looked up at him with a smile that shined so brightly it could have lit up the sky. "As a matter of fact, I do. And I love you too, captain~"

He chuckled, kissing you sweetly. "Then I officially dub myself the happiest, and luckiest, man alive."

"And here I had you pegged as the sweetest." You shot back contently.

"Well, that too." He amended and you giggled. "Now~" He looked down at the dark ground. "Finding our clothes should be fun."

You blinked and looked around, noticing that, indeed, your clothes aren't were you remembered them dropping. But then, the garments you had been wearing were light and something that would have been easily carried away in the wind.

"...please tell me we are not walking back to the ship naked." 

Shanks snickered at your tone. "Well... we could always swim back."

His offer was met with a scowl. One that was pretty much ruined when his laughter made your lips quirk into a grin you quickly tried to hide. He always had to make it impossible to be annoyed, didn't he?

Thankfully though, swimming naked back to the ship wasn't necessary. Not that the idea of skinny dipping had been without appeal, but you still wanted your clothes either way. After all, you had no intention to be caught naked by the crew.

That was some humiliation and embarrassment you could do without. 

It was a good bit later, after a lot of scrounging around in the bushes for your clothes, when the two of you were able to walk out of your shaded little retreat in a more respectable condition. Well, somewhat anyway. Your hair was mussed up, his shirt was missing some buttons, both of you had sand on your clothes, and you had somehow managed to lose one of your shoes.

So Shanks had deemed this the perfect excuse to carry you down the beach like a bride. And you weren't about to complain. 

Neither of you had any idea of the time, nor any real concern. The crew would probably catch on pretty fast to what the two of you had been up to, especially since neither of you could wipe the grins off your faces, but you didn't care. The teasing would be worth it. 

After all, it was a small price to pay for being the happiest woman alive.


	5. Exposed - Reader/Hirako Shinji

This was not a good start to the day. 

Shinji's desk was already buried in paperwork, piles and piles of it. And none of it was getting done. Not one single page.

Why? 

Because he had other pressing issues on his mind at the moment. Issues that were causing him a great deal more stress than the towering pillars of documents that just kept getting bigger and bigger. 

And he could neither tend to those issues, nor push the paper-work off on his second in command to lighten his load. Because his vice-captain was off on a mission, and so was the object of his current thoughts. 

Thoughts that were swimming below the belt, and it was all your fault too. Of course, you probably had no idea about what you had done. Because what sparked his desire was entirely innocent.

It had happened while you were helping him tend to the mountain of files and paperwork. You'd gotten up to stretch your back, your hands thrust high above your head as you bent back working out a kink in your spine. It was so unintentional, but the move outlined the swell of your breasts perfectly, and it made your short kimono hike up even higher on your thighs. It didn't exactly help that your breasts were rather _perky_ either.

The room had a bit of a draft, and it had certainly made an impression on your chest.

God, he was practically salivating at the image. And he could just slam his own head into the desk for it too. 

You hadn't seemed to notice his staring either, but then, that early in the morning you were never very observant. At least while holed up in an office. Out in the field your excitement far outweighed your fatigue.

The thought of you being excited only made his situation worse.

He groaned, cradling his face in his hand. This was ridiculous, frustrating, and getting him absolutely nowhere. 

You were off running an errand in the living realm, and he was left tense and annoyed. He wondered if you might have planned it this way, or if it was just fate being cruel. Either way, what he needed the most, wasn't about to happen any time soon. And in his current state of distraction, he wasn't going to get any of his work done either.

He stared out the window, feeling thoroughly ticked off by how things had turned out, thinking of someone who was far away and entirely out of his reach. But that didn't stop the craving, the thirst, the need building inside him that was so insatiable it bordered on pain. 

His eyes flickered to the side catching movement as something fluttered in through the open windows. 

It was a a black butterfly. 

Obviously a message intended for him, given that he was the only person in the room. It landed on his out stretched finger, on the hand still cradling his chin, and he listened without any real interest. That is, until he was struck by a certain idea--and epiphany if you will.

And he smirked quite wickedly at a sudden notion. Oh yes, this could work to his advantage.

~*~

It was destined to be one of those days, you had felt it right from the start.

Not even an hour into your morning and you got landed with a mission. It wasn't exactly a difficult matter, it was essentially just cleaning up. You had to take down a few of hollows that were getting a little too active near a populated city. Normally that would have been a job for whoever was in charge of that area, but they were currently out of commission and you had ended up with the short straw as it were. And then barely after finishing that, you were issued a summons for a staff meeting to stand in place of the vice captain. It was one thing after another, and you obviously weren't about to get any time to relax.

It was just work, work, work. Everybody freaking needed you today, since when were you in such high demand anyway? 

You were still mulling over all this, feeling rather annoyed by it all honestly, as you pushed open the door to the meeting room. Though you got a nasty shock as you suddenly found yourself with a lot of unwanted attention. Everyone was staring right at you. 

You hadn't thought you were that late. In fact, you had run all the way there hoping that you might actually be on time. It made your stomach twist with nerves to have garnered so much attention, but outwardly you just stared back blankly. 

"What? I got the summons at the last minute." You muttered, looking away from all the staring captains and vice captains with 'hmph'. Most of them looked away, chuckling, smirking, or scoffing at your remark. 

However, as you were just about sigh with relief, you looked back and found that there was one person who hadn't let you out of his sight just yet. 

And just his eyes were enough to set your whole body ablaze, as if his heated gaze were actually caressing your skin. Those eyes of his were hot, lustful, and betraying so many thoughts of what he wanted to do to you. It knocked the breath right out of your lungs and made your stomach leap with anticipation. 

You couldn't hold his gaze though, and diverted your eyes. It was only then that you were able to really breathe and that you remembered just where you were and how your behavior could look. 

One foot in front of the other, careful not to seem as hesitant to move as you felt, you walked over to stand beside your captain. You didn't want to get too close, nor did you want to draw attention to yourself by putting too much space between you. 

So you tried for something in between, but he shifted to be closer regardless, and you felt his fingers brush unseen against your hip. 

You couldn't help it; you shuddered.

What in the world had happened to get him so worked up like this? You tried to keep still, but you felt so unbalanced. You could feel the heat of his body, could smell his distinct scent—your senses were on overdrive just from a look and a small touch. And he was still looking, still touching. It was driving you mad.

You were trying to look anywhere but right at him, sure that you couldn't handle seeing those burning eyes again.

No doubt the obvious tension between you two had not gone unnoticed. You caught Kisuke's eye and he looked rather amused, which made you duck your head with a furious blush. Meaning you missed him snickering at your plight, and the look Shinji sent him. 

It was a warning look, but that only served to amuse the more recent captain even further. 

You were catching only tiny fragments of the speech Yamamoto-gensai was giving, it felt like your pulse was stopping up your ears. And what you did hear, was immediately forgotten or didn't even register in the first place. 

Against your better judgment, you cast a side glance over at Shinji. And it was a mistake. He was staring straight at you and you hit his gaze head on. His eyes were narrowed slightly and he smirked, leaning down to be closer to you he murmured, "Pay attention now."

Your heart leapt painfully and you couldn't breathe. What he said was hardly sexual, but his tone had suggested nothing less, it felt like a lover's heated touch and it made you shiver with anticipation. Coupled with that dark and seductive look in his eyes, it was too much. "R-right."

You looked back towards the current speaker, Tousen, but you still couldn't take in anything that was being said. Yet you could hear every move Shinji made, every breath he took. Even though your heart was pounding so hard, you could hear him so perfectly. You let out a low shaky breath between your teeth. It was a struggle to take in anything happening in the room when your body wanted to focus entirely on Shinji's fingers running discreetly down your back. 

Your hands balled tightly and your nails dug deeply into the sensitive skin of your palms. It did nothing to stop the subtle quiver of your muscles, your quick almost labored breath, nor the heat pooling in your gut.

You could already feel it building between your thighs; you were soaking wet. He had hardly even touched you, and just the thought of what he wanted to do to you made your body hot and heavy. It was all you could do not to pant and clench your thighs together. You were wearing such a short outfit too. 

A draft against your legs felt freezing to your heated body, and his fingers brushed inconspicuously against your hip again. You bit your inner cheek, trying not to move, not to respond. Damn it though, you've never wanted him so bad before. 

You almost wanted him to just stop playing and take you right then and there. But the two of you were in public, in the midst of all the Shinigami captains and most of their vice captains! This was insane. You were scared to think of just what you'd be willing to do if he actually did step things up a notch.

The thought made you shiver, or maybe that was his breath against your ear. 

"The meeting is over." He stated with a smirk. "Or do you have plans for sticking around awhile?"

You blushed heavily at the implication and from embarrassment at not realizing that almost everyone had already left. "A-ah! So, uh... so it is."

He chuckled in your ear and you shivered at the heat of his mouth so close and yet untouching. "You weren't paying attention like I told you to." His tone was hot and husky. "Such disobedience, I'd say that merits repercussions, wouldn't you?"

His hand ghosted over your back, to perch on the shoulder farthest from him and pull you in closer to his warm body. "I...um," You felt dizzy. How in the world did one person have so much sex appeal? "I..."

"Yes?" He was leaning in slowly, bridging what little distance was left between the two of you.

But warning bells were going off in your head. The two of you were still in public.

"I have to go!" You said suddenly, breaking away from him unexpectedly, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. You were out the door in record time, brushing passed Hyori before she could leave.

She froze, looking back at Shinji as he picked himself up off the ground with a sigh. You heard her getting on him about something or other, as well as the hit she landed and the argument that followed as you rounded the corner at a run.

You ended up several halls away, panting as you leaned against the wall, when you finally came to a stop. Even there in the cool dark hallway, hidden in the shadows, you felt intensely hot. 

In addition to the potent desires you were suffering, there was now also doubt. You were second guessing your instinctual choice to run. Your body was aching, throbbing, and Shinji had seemed pretty willing to take care of that—and so he should, seeing as how he had caused it.

But he was trying to remedy it in the meeting room of all places, where anyone could walk in. 

It's not like it would be the first time the two of you'd had sex, but this was different. This was open and dangerous, so thrilling and yet also terrifying. 

Even with your throbbing pulse slowing down, the throbbing between your legs was not. And it was sorely making you regret running. After all, the captain was a busy man, so who was to say when the next chance would arise? You gnawed at your lower lip, pondering. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about it, and it kept your body heat soaring. Not to mention you still felt wet at the thought. You tugged your short kimono down a bit more over your legs, feeling oddly exposed, even with no one in sight. 

But you then heard the click-clack of someone walking near by and knew that you were not as alone as it seemed. You pushed off the wall and made sure your clothes were straight and your expression less revealing. Yet as you waited, no one appeared, and the sounded faded. They must have been in another hall, you reasoned. And it was just as you relaxed a little, that you felt a presence from behind. Before you could even turn though, you were pinned against the wall with your breasts pressing hard into the wood.

Your breath caught recognizing the aura and the scent, and you shivered as he licked the shell of your ear. His hand slipped into the folds of your top, yanking it open and you knew that you heard something rip. But he wasn't giving you a chance to complain.

You bit back a moan as he found that weak spot at the side of your throat and lavished it with his mouth. 

It seemed that your recent rejection had done nothing to deter him. Quite the contrary, in fact he was much more forceful this time around. And it was far from unappealing.

You were burning and the desire for him was now a physical pain. You squirmed in his hold, grinding back against him. 

He bit down on your neck, shoving your chest flush against the wall so that you could feel the cold wooden surface against your bare breasts. His hands slipped down towards your thighs, leaving your kimono more or less bunched at your waist.

You could feel his smirk as he slipped his fingers closer and closer to the heated ache between your legs.

"S-shouldn't we—" You started suddenly, coming to your senses about just where you were.

"No," He cut you off with a husky growl, turning you around suddenly to cage you completely between his body and the wall. "Right here. Right now." He kissed his way up your neck, and stopped teasingly just below your lips. 

The very thought of sex in such an open place where anyone could stumble upon the two of you, it was growing more appealing all the time. You felt a throbbing ache between your thighs at the notion and the feel of him pressing you into the wall with hot and heavy intent.

"Tell me you want it." He grunted, pushing his hips against your own so that you could better feel the effect you were having on him. And you nearly lost it right there. His hands slipped to cradle the backs of your thighs, his long fingers brushing a little too intimately for your frazzled mind to take. Your hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he shifted and brushed against you harder. "Say it."

"I-I..." You broke off with a moan as he ground against you. "I want it!" Your voice came out low and entirely submissive.

He smirked wickedly. "Right here?"

His lips brushed against the corner of your mouth as you struggled to process his words amidst a thick haze.

"...yes." You wanted to turn your head to bridge the gap, but it felt like all your will was under his implicit control. You couldn't move at all. 

"Right now?" He continued, his voice husky and tempting.

"Yes!" Now that was almost a shout, and you were certain that it carried. But you were beyond caring and he was beyond pleased. He slammed his mouth against yours with a throaty chuckle.

There was no hint of fight left in you. Not that he was going to give you a chance this time around anyway. He knew you wanted it just as bad as he did, he know it from the moment your eyes locked in the conference room.

His hand inched up your thigh as he pressed you harder into the wall. Your legs tightened around his waist, causing no small amount of friction between your heated bodies. You could very easily feel his body's reaction to it, and just how hard he was between your thighs. 

The thought was enticing and exciting, to know that you were the cause of all of this and the only means of truly satisfying his need. 

Your mouths were locked in a heated kiss as he pushed your skimpy little kimono up your thighs to give himself room to work. You were so preoccupied with his tongue that you barely noticed. That is, until you felt his fingers sliding in between your legs, spreading and making way for something much larger.

And you certainly noticed that first hard thrust of his cock, and how deliciously deep he'd imbedded himself. You cried out with surprise and ecstasy, clinching your fingers tightly in his jacket for support. For a way to anchor yourself to him, as you felt unsteady, and dizzy with heat.

But he held you up just fine on his own.

He bit down on the side of your neck, sucking and licking as he shifted and started his pace. You locked your ankles behind his back, panting already as he worked you. 

"S-shin-ji~" You cried out, stuttering and pleading for him not to hold back, to give you every bit of himself. If he stopped for even a moment, you feared you might go insane. 

He grunted hotly in response. It was such a pleasurable torment to hear you crying his name like that, and he wanted more. He wanted to hear it over and over again; he wanted you to scream it. 

Even if all of Soul Society heard it, he needed to hear his name on your lips. And the louder, the better. 

Your eyes rolled back as he hit something that made your entire body shiver and your muscles clinch tightly. You were breathless and chanting his name with hot whispers of praise and delight. 

You didn't even care if your cries and moans carried, you were beyond that. 

Such intense pleasure was building hot and fast. All that mattered was Shinji and what delicious torment he wrought. You couldn't think; you could scarcely even breathe. 

You were so close now, and you knew he was too.

His hands tightened around their grip, to the point you knew they were going to leave a mark. But you liked it. He was panting, sweating, and you loved that you were the cause of it. You weren't sure if it was that or the way he called your name that pushed you over the edge. All you knew right then, was pure bliss.

You cried out his name, and that was too much for him. You felt the warmth as he came inside you, and you slumped over against his chest.

He braced himself against the wall, still holding you up and trying not to crush you with the weight of his own body. Though he kept you snugly pinned against the wall as he caught his breath. 

The warmth of his body was comforting as your own began to cool, and you tightening your arms around his neck urging him in for a kiss. A request that he was more than happy to indulge. He chuckled against your mouth, his hands cradling you to him as he regained his strength. Even though the two of you were hardly guaranteed privacy there, he seemed in no hurry to move just yet. He was much too content in the feel of you pressed so perfectly against him.

Of course you couldn't stay there forever, you would both have to take this somewhere more secluded.

But he decided you could both savor the moment just a little longer. After all, the two of you would hear someone coming, or at the very least sense them.

Or, that was what the two of you had been thinking until someone awkwardly cleared their throat and you both realized that you were no longer alone. Your expressions blanked in shock as you turned to look at your company in the dark hallway.

And dark or not, it was quite obvious what the two of you had been up to, but thankfully Shinji had the state of mind to shield your body from their view. Especially since you were much too stunned to consider this just yet.

Kisuke blinked at the two of you, while his third seat stood there wide-eyed and looking as though he'd painted his face red instead of white this morning.

"Hmm. Well, this is an awkward moment, isn't it?" Kisuke muttered, blinking at the two of you.

You and Shinji just continued to stare.

'Awkward' was putting it mildly.

~*~

"How in the hell did I ever let you talk me into that?" You scowled, completely embarrassed, as you tossed his captain's jacket onto his desk. "I'll never be able to look those two in the face again!"

He frowned at you while closing the door. "I certainly didn't hear you complaining during all the fun."

"Of course I wouldn't complain during it, it's the aftermath that was horrifyingly embarrassing!" You replied, shoulders slumped as you leaned on your hands against his desk. "I feel like I could just curl up and die..."

He chuckled in your ear, and your body froze while his arms curled around you. "Well, I could always make it up to you."

You were on your back against his desk before you were coherent enough to respond and you scowled. "...I'm not going to be able to look anyone in the face by the end of the week."


	6. The Perfect Heist - Reader/Daisuke Jigen

What in the world had you been thinking when you had agreed to this fiasco? And, for that matter, how on earth had Fujiko managed to talk you into this anyway? You hated attending these horrid parties, pretending to be something you weren't all for the sake of strangers. It was uncomfortable and stressful as hell; you'd never understand just how she could enjoy herself at these things. 

Of course she had her eyes on a prize, so she at least was motivated, but that didn't exactly help you any. Especially since she had left you alone amongst the wolves, and you could feel their eyes upon you. Paranoia or fact, you weren't sure really. There were just too many people to keep track on who was watching and who wasn't. It really didn't help that you were standing around in a low cut backless dress either. You felt so exposed.

Fujiko had insisted upon it, of course, stating that you needed to make an impression. Though, you highly doubted it was the kind of impression you would really want to make in the first place. After all, it kind of felt like the dressed screamed 'Look at me, I'm a whore!', but then, you supposed that was the point. You were supposed to snag the attention of the man throwing this gala, and men do love women that flaunt their goods after all.

And most of the women there were doing just that, so at least you didn't feel like the only one acting cheap. But at least they were standing around in groups, where as you were off on your own. It made you a prime target, which was why you and Fujiko had split up. Women alone attract more attention.

One of the many reasons why she had made the guys stay behind.

Of course, Lupin had intended to be the one joining Fujiko for this event, but she had insisted that it be you. The man throwing the party had a thing for beautiful women. So two of them without dates just begged for his attention. And she was very right about that, but it didn't mean that you or Lupin had to like it.

Personally, you weren't too happy about being used as bait for some rich playboy who lived by the 'use em and lose em' philosophy. He may have been handsome, but he was a self-centered jerk who needed a good kick in the pants. No doubt a lot of women had that feeling about him too, it was a wonder any woman was stupid enough to fall for his tricks with all his notoriety.

But then, money, good looks, and charm always have a way of making people forget things like that at just the right time. Or wrong time, however you want to look at it. 

At any rate, you were extremely uncomfortable with all of this. You'd been hit on several times already, and you really just wished the guys could have tagged along. Fujiko was too busy flirting and trying to get the attention of the rich playboy in question to offer you any sort of comfort. 

You were all alone in this sea of bodies, with men gawking at you and making passes at every opportunity. How in the world was she so comfortable in this kind of atmosphere? It's not that you were new to having men look at you like that, but you were out of your comfort zone with no one familiar to make you feel safe. 

Your thoughts were on Jigen more than anything else at the time. You always felt comfortable and safe with him, despite the high amount sexual tension he tended to cause on your end. Something about that man just set your body on fire.

"How you holding up there, gorgeous?" Lupin asked, startling you, and for a moment you almost turned around. You'd nearly forgotten the transmitter you had in your earrings. 

"Horribly." You muttered back, knowing that everyone was either too far or too busy to hear you. "I don't know how I let Fujiko talk me into this. I feel like a fish in a shark tank."

"A very sexy fish though~" He teased, and you smiled a bit.

"Shut up." You shot back, moving away from a group of men that were passing by. "You're going to make me look weird, talking and giggling to myself."

"My bad." He snickered, and you heard someone sigh. Your heart leapt when you realized it must be Jigen. It was rather pathetic that just hearing that made your heart race and your body feel warm. He hadn't even spoke, for goodness sakes.

"I really just want this party to end." You sighed to yourself.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Someone said, and you nearly jumped in shock. You turned slowly around to find yourself facing the man you and Fujiko were supposed to be after.

And you worried that he may have heard a little too much perhaps, but reasoned that you hadn't seen him near by before. He took your hand in his and kissed it slowly, tenderly even. 

To your shame, you actually felt a spark of attraction. And you smothered it viciously. You knew this man's true nature too well to fall for his act of feigned chivalry.

"Perhaps there is some way I can help. I do so hate to see such a beautiful woman not enjoying herself." He smiled, charming and seemingly sincere. But you were pretty sure he was laying it on thick. 

"Who's that?" Lupin asked, and you wanted to tell him to be quiet, but knew it wouldn't look very good if you did.

"You're Charles Kinley, right?" Of course he was, he'd introduced himself to everyone at the start of the party. As if anyone there didn't already know him anyway. It was an invitation only sort of event, after all. So, just how Fujiko pulled off getting them for both of you was a mystery. But, you wanted to let Lupin and Jigen know just who you were talking to. Perhaps that way they could help you if you got in a bind.

"At your service, my lady." He bowed, and you could see why women fell all over him. If nothing else, he was certainly charismatic. You supposed it came with the territory of being a conman. Can't exactly talk people out of their money, or beautiful women out of their clothes otherwise. 

Despite your returning distaste for the man, you smiled politely. "That's very sweet of you to say." You really wanted to dismiss him somehow, feeling rather icky having his hand touch yours. But this was what you were there for. You needed to get him to like one of you, and by the looks of things it would seem you had drawn the short straw.

Where was Fujiko when you needed her, anyway? 

"I apologize for my lack of interest in the party, these events really aren't my thing honestly. But my friend, she didn't want to come alone; so I agreed to accompany her. However, it seems we have gotten separated, and I'm on my own now." You played with your hair a bit, looking out into the sea of people thoughtfully. 

It wasn't a total ruse, and you weren't bothering to try too hard. Overacting just wasn't your thing, and you really would feel better if you could just leave without having to pretend to like this guy anyway. You had no doubt that Lupin could steal the damn pocket watch he was after from the man regardless. Assuming Fujiko didn't swipe it first, of course. 

"Well, then, would it be too bold of me to request that you accompany me for the time being?" He smiled.

Way too bold, was what you were thinking. But, this was the perfect break for you and Lupin was cheering you on in your ear, so you had to play along and hide a grimace at the thought of what you were about to say. 

You smiled sweetly, covering up every ounce of distaste for this man. "I'd like that."

~*~

Dinner came around at eight o'clock sharp, and you found yourself seated at the head of the table right next to Kinley. And of course, you were getting even more stares now because of it.

Fujiko looked rather impressed that you'd already snagged him, and you tried not to let your expression betray how uncomfortable you felt. You were receiving a plethora of looks ranging from curiosity to envy to hate. A lot of women really wanted to be in your position it seemed, and you really would have liked to just let them have it. 

Especially when you felt Kinley take your hand, and he lifted it up to kiss in front of everyone. His eyes were on you, as if there was no one else in the room, and it flustered the hell out of you.

You just wanted to slip under the table and try to sneak out of the room, but he wouldn't hardly take his eyes off you. Plus, you doubted it would have gone unnoticed by his guests. That and he was keeping a hand on you almost at all times too. 

The guy was rather clingy, and you felt like you were a new toy being shown off. Which, in retrospect, was probably exactly what you were to him. And the thought didn't make you like the situation any better. You were itching to leave, you didn't really have an appetite, and you felt so self conscious with all the staring. 

Didn't these people have any manners? They should know that just sitting there staring and talking about you as if you were blind and stupid, was beyond fricken rude. You were about ready to stand up and really give them something to talk about.

Thankfully, before your patience finally snapped, the servers brought out the next course. Many people were directing their gaze to all the lovely food being brought in on silver platters, and you felt a bit of a reprieve. One of the severs sat a platter down near you, his body coming much too close to be acceptable.

Kinley's attention was elsewhere, thankfully, and you looked up at the man curiously. 

"Enjoying the party?" Your heart gave a leap and he smirked down at you. It was Jigen. He was there, they were all probably there, but he was standing right next to you. 

And you felt safe. Just having him there made you feel so much more at ease. It was like the stress of the situation was being sucked right out of you, and you smiled. Your eyes were alight with the utter glee at seeing him there, while his own glimmered with amusement and understanding.

He knew you well enough to know how uncomfortable all of this had to be making you, and yet for all of them you had been bearing with it. 

He opened his mouth to say something else, but had to stop as Kinley refocused on you. Jigen bowed silently before making his way out of the room with the other servers. You really didn't want him to leave, in fact you wished it was him sitting next to you. You wished that he was the one with his hands on you, and not the pompous bastard throwing the party. But he had to play the part, and you knew he wouldn't be far away. He'd be there if you needed him, and it made you feel much more in control of the situation.

Though, you couldn't help but wonder just what it was he was going to say. You would have to make a point of asking him later.

For now though, you felt more in your element. This was just another heist again. You'd been with the group for months now, had been all over the world and had helped them on all sorts of capers. This was just another one of those times, like any other. Everyone was in place, but for once it was actually you that they were looking to.

For the first time a heist was completely in your hands. It was thrilling and frightening all at once. But, you had them there if things went wrong. And knowing that gave you the strength to keep at it. You wanted to pull this off, because you knew that he was there.

Because he was watching, and this was your time to shine.

~*~

Dinner passed by without a hitch, and with you back on top of your game you were the star of the evening. People hung on your every word and the stares were dutifully ignored. Everyone was looking at you, but you felt in control this time. And you knew that you had made quite the impression on both the guests and on Kinley himself.

He offered his arm down to you when it was time to leave, and the two of you led the guests back into the foyer. It seemed like the party was coming to an end, and you were curious about just how you should play your hand now. He was obviously interested in you, but you had to think about just how to proceed. You sure as hell didn't want to sleep with the guy, and if he tried that you were going to knock him out and find the damn watch yourself. 

It was bad enough having him touch your hand, your arm, your back, and your hip. Anything beyond that and you'd have to seriously rough him up. 

The guests were trickling out one by one and you didn't see Fujiko anywhere in the crowd, which meant she had likely met up with the guys and they were planning something. Kinley had his arm around your waist as he kept you at his side, bidding all of his guests farewell, and thanking them for coming over. 

He was so damn haughty in doing so too, it was incredibly obnoxious. Especially since he was making a big deal about showing you off, like he had one upped them all by snagging you. The smarmy bastard.

But, playing the part, you smiled and waved politely. You didn't want to screw up after making it so far. 

And when everyone had left, you felt the overwhelming urge to sigh. He didn't seem to think much of it either. In fact, he smiled kindly in response, as if he knew how you felt. 

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to stay a little longer, perhaps?" He almost seemed shy in asking, and you didn't buy it. 

"It is getting a bit late though." You replied softly, looking quite thoughtful at the idea. 

"Yes, but the night has been far too short, as if time has slipped through my fingers since we've met." He said, turning to you and taking your hands in his to press them against his chest. And much to your dismay, you blushed and felt your heart skip a beat. The man really was attractive, after all. "Please, just a little longer before we part. My heart cannot take losing you so soon."

Your face felt hot and your heart was lodged in your throat, you couldn't speak. This had to be how he ensnared women, and he was exceptionally good at it. 

He leaned down slowly towards you and warning bells were going off in your head. But you couldn't move, it was like you were under a spell. You saw movement in your peripheral, but he bridged the gap before you could regain your senses. His lips were on yours and your entire body stiffened. 

You wanted to slap him, kick him, run away, anything. Your arms dropped and your hands balled into fists at your sides, while his arms wrapped around your back to keep you close.

This was part of your job. You had to play along, you had to get close to him. But you felt sick, and dirty. You didn't want him near you, especially not like this. The bastard was kissing you, and you were letting him.

Your nails were digging into your palms painfully, and you wouldn't have been surprised if they bled. He didn't seem to notice how against this you were, or if he did, he didn't care. But, when you felt his tongue against your lips, that was too much. 

You punched him. 

Hard.

He looked staggered, his head bent slightly to the side from the force of your hit. You were breathing heavily, already a couple of steps away from him. He touched his wounded cheek and winced.

This was it. You'd blown your cover. He was about to get pissed, throw you out, or maybe even attack you. Who knew? He probably wasn't a man who took getting hit in the face too well, especially by a woman.

But, you were ready to fight, and kick his ass for that matter. In fact, you were itching for it. You were getting more pissed off by the second. That bastard had actually kissed you! You felt soiled, tainted by the feel of his mouth on yours. It made you sick, and you wanted to beat the crap out of him until the feeling went away or he was reduced to no more than a bleeding heap on the floor.

Whichever came first.

However, he did something you hadn't been expecting and it took you off guard. He smirked, as if there were some joke that you hadn't caught on to. It kind of put you on edge.

"My, my, you are a feisty little fox, aren't you?" He chuckled, and licked his lips. Your body stiffened. Oh, crap, he was turned on by you hitting him? "I foresee a great deal of fun with you, my sweet."

You grit your teeth and balled your fists again. It figures you would get landed with a masochist. 

"Oh yes," He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs. "I am going to enjoy this."

Before he could move though, he had the barrel of a gun against the back of his skull. A ringing 'click' signaled that the chamber had been loaded, and that the person holding the gun was not fooling around. "So am I."

It was Jigen, and he looked pissed. You shivered despite yourself.

So, maybe you had a thing for dangerous men. And that look of anger on his face certainly did a number on your self control. You felt heated and tense. He had a tendency to do that to you, and he probably didn't even realize it. After all, it wasn't like you told him how absolutely head over heels you were for him. 

He didn't have much of an interest in relationships, or a high opinion of women in general really. And you didn't want to screw up what respect he actually had for you and make working together awkward. But, god, that dark glare on his face just made you want to jump his bones no matter what the repercussions might be. 

"Who the hell are you?" Kinley snarled at him, and Lupin took that time to walk into the light. 

"Him? He's the guy about to blow your brains out for getting a little too touchy feely with your lovely guest here." He smirked, laying a hand on your shoulder. "As for me, well I'm sure you already know who I am. But just in case that gun is making it hard for you, my name is Lupin the third."

The way he said that made your stomach leap. So Jigen actually was threatening him cause he kissed you? You really liked the sound of that, but you weren't sure you could put too much stock in what Lupin was saying or what your heart wanted to believe. He could have just been goofing around, though he sounded pretty damn serious about it.

And why else would Jigen look so pissed off anyway? You weren't sure you should dare hope for it to be true, but you couldn't help it. That was what you wanted, badly. You wanted him to care for you as more than as just a friend or partner. More than anything you wanted him to love you like you did him. Yet you were afraid of screwing up your current relationship, which was why you had never made a move on him before. The two of you got along so well, and you enjoyed every second you got to spend with him. 

But if you took that next step, and he rejected you, your current relationship would be ruined.

In the midst of your turmoil, Lupin took over the 'interrogation', leading the terrified rich prick away at gunpoint. You stood there absorbing everything that had just happened, and you ran the back of your hand hard across your mouth with a scowl.

It disgusted you that you could almost still feel his lips there. 

You heard the sound of footsteps on the marble floor, and knew it was Jigen walking closer. But you were afraid to look up, afraid of not being able to control yourself, afraid that he didn't actually feel the way you did, and afraid that you may have just lost some of his respect from him as well. 

You were looking down at your feet, trying to keep your breathing even, when he came into view. But you didn't look up. Not until his hand was under your chin, urging you to. You frowned, though your body hummed at the feel of his touch, and you slowly lifted your gaze. 

He looked calmer than before, but still rather troubled. And you were so conflicted. He was so close to you, and you wanted so badly to touch him, to kiss him..

He leaned his head down until your temples touched, and his nose brushed lightly against yours. Your body temperature soared, and you couldn't resist running your hands up his sides and letting them linger on his back. His own gripped your hips and he took a deep breath, as if to calm himself.

"I don't ever want to see that again." He muttered, pulling your body closer, so that you were pressed up against him. 

"What?" Your head was reeling, and you weren't in any shape to think too clearly.

"Another man kissing you, I don't want it to happen again." He practically growled this time, his arms wrapping tightly, possessively around you. 

You touched the side of his face with your hand. "Then you better kiss me before anyone else can."

He smirked, one of his hands slipping up to cradle the back of your head. “Not a bad idea.” 

And then his mouth was on you and you felt so elated you could have died. Finally, it was really happening. He really did feel the same way about you. You weren't sure when it had happened, or if it had been there all along. All that mattered was that it was real, and that it felt wonderful. His tongue slipped in your mouth when you parted your lips, and you were lost. 

Your hand fisted in his hair and he grunted, hugging your body to him so that there was hardly any space between you. 

You could feel him all over, and you were burning from his touch and taste. He was moving backwards, pulling you with him step by step. Vaguely you were aware of going through a door, and then you were against it. 

Your legs were around his waist and his mouth was at your neck. His hands trailed up this slit in your dress, smoothing over your long legs.

Oh yes, this was how all heists should end. 

His hand reached the apex of your thigh, his fingers brushing over sensitive and heated flesh. You bucked slightly against him, causing friction between your hot bodies and making him groan at the feel of you grinding against him. He bit down on your neck, and slipped his fingers under your panties, tugging them down until you had to stand so he could get them off. 

Your legs didn't want to support your weight though, and you let your upper body lean against the door as he worked them down and tossed them carelessly aside. You took his hat into your hands and tossed it into a leather chair near by. He smirked, tossing his jacket over to join it, and slipping his arms around the back of your legs as he stood up, urging you to wrap them around him again.

And you were more than happy to oblige. 

He was moving you again, but you had trouble keeping up with it, as his hands slipped under the dress and cupped your ass. You were lain down on a hard surface, your hands touched something soft and almost fuzzy as you propped yourself up on them, watching as he stood back and undid his belt. 

Somewhere in the back of your mind you worried that the guards might be alerted by Lupin's thieving going on upstairs, but it was so hard to worry about that with the prospect of what was to come. Especially when Jigen slipped his hard length out and climbed over you, on what you'd identified to be the pool table. 

Your worries were shot to hell when he spread your legs and guided himself inside. You arched off the surface of the table feeling him sliding in inch by inch till he was so deep inside you felt like he was going to rip you in two. 

But it felt so good. 

You slid one leg up his back while he pressed the thigh of your other leg into the table. He leaned down, tugging the top of your dress beneath your breasts so he could have access. 

He thrust hard, making your breasts bounce as he leaned down and wrapped his mouth around one. 

Your moan came out breathless; you were having trouble breathing. It felt so good, and his pace was deliciously rough. The spikes of pain mixed with the pleasure, melding into something so amazing that you wanted to scream. 

And when he tilted his hips and thrust in at a different angle, you really did scream. Oh, god, what did he hit? 

You cried out his name over and over, begging him not to stop.

He kept pounding into that spot, biting down on your breasts and he grunted and groaned with the feel of you. His body was sweating, and so was yours, you were burning up. The heat was so unbearable, and yet so wonderful.

Your hands were tangled in his hair and you pulled him up into a sloppy kiss as you felt yourself getting so tantalizingly close to the edge.

Yes, just a little further..

“J-Jigen,” You cried, tightening your leg at his back. Your other leg ached from his tight grip on it, and it also ached for movement. To wrap around him and pull his upper body closer, but he was holding it down and his other hand slipped around to grip your ass.

You clawed your hands down his back, fisting them in his shirt, and you had no doubt that your echoing cries were resounding through the halls of the mansion. And you didn't care. Let them hear it. Let them know how close you were, how near the peak of euphoria was.

And when you hit it, you screamed, feeling your muscles clamp down on his cock, milking him hard. He kept thrusting, riding it out until he came undone and spilled his seed inside you.

He panted, holding himself up as your body arched and slowly relaxed onto the pool table. Your palms were against his back, urging him to lay down on top of you. And he did, slowly though, not wanting to drop all his weight at once.

He kissed your neck, and you held him close. The two of you were entwined happily, basking in the afterglow, when suddenly there came the sound of gunshots and sirens.

Great, _now_ the alarms had sounded.


	7. Fate - Reader/Jacob Black

We start this story off on a rain drenched night, when the moon was hidden and the streets quite black. There was nothing particularly abnormal about this type of night, especially not in Forks Washington. Rain was a part of life there, and a reprieve from it was pretty rare.

However there was something going on that night in question that was rather strange. That being what was happening in the streets that went unseen by the sleeping citizens. 

Hunting.

This sport taking place had nothing to do with tracking animals either. The creature being hunted was far more dangerous and much more cunning. 

It was a vampire. A blood thirsty, inhuman monster that feeds upon the living. Oddly enough, this wasn't even the strangest part. 

The strangest part was just what was actually doing the hunting. 

A werewolf.

This massive hound was bounding after the bloodsucker with amazing speed and dexterity. It was obviously not about to let the creature get away. And the vampire was trying its damnedest to do just that.

So where do you fit into all of this exactly? How does one seemingly normal girl end up mixed in a battle between ancient and powerful monsters?

Well, you'd to refer to it as rotten luck. Though some people liked to call it Fate instead.

~*~

It was nearing midnight and you were still not home. A fact that would have been scary as hell and meant trouble out the ass, if not for the blessed fact that your parents were out of town. However, you were still out much later than you had intended. Mainly due to losing track of time, and then having driving issues thanks to the storm.

It probably didn't help that you had gotten behind every slow poke in the state while trying to head home either. They didn't have to speed or anything, but really, it was not raining so hard that they actually had to cut the speed limit in half. 

It seemed they really would give anyone a license these days.

So maybe you were in a bit of a hurry, wanting to get into the warmth of your house and curl up into bed after a long night out. Maybe you weren't paying as much attention to things as you should have been.

But, honestly, how does one anticipate finding a person standing in the middle of the road? It's not exactly something you'd come around the corner expecting, especially in a storm.

In your head you knew better than to slam on the breaks like you did, but your reflexes didn't wait to get the memo on that one. 

Which led to hydroplaning, naturally.

You didn't know how you managed to keep from slamming into a tree, since both sides of the road were thick with them. However you made it onto the shoulder of the road and used the grass and gravel to slow yourself down to a stop. 

Then after your heart started back up again, you turned to see if the person you'd nearly hit was all right. 

But he was nowhere in sight. 

What you did next was stupid. Very stupid. Especially with every fiber of your being on high alert screaming at you to get the hell out of there.

You stepped out of the car, looking around for the missing man. He had been standing right there, dead center in the road, you had seen him as plain as day.

But there was nothing out there in the dark, nothing but shadows and rain. You weren't able to see into the trees, to judge if he had run off. 

Though, why he would do so was a mystery you didn't even want to bother with. 

You were just about to duck back inside, when the crunch of gravel alerted you that you were not the only one out there. Your heart was a drum roll in your chest, and the blood was rushing in your ears as panic started to kick in. Rather than be slow about it though, you turned quickly, ready to defend yourself.

What you found was the man, and boy you wished you hadn't.

He caught you by the throat with strength that was alarming and terrifying. His eyes were wide, mad, and blood red as he lifted you into the air by your neck. 

You didn't know what to do, other than try and kick him in the face. However you found that doing so hurt you a hell of a lot more than it hurt him. He didn't even look phased by it, but you felt the pain shoot all the way up your leg.

What the hell was this guy made of anyway? 

You clawed at the hand holding you up, trying to pry it off your throat to no avail. He wasn't letting go, and you couldn't make him. 

You could see dots and darkness swimming in your vision. Darkness too dark to just be the night. You knew what was going to come next. And nothing you could do was going to stop it from happening.

So it was even more shocking when he suddenly dropped you to the ground. You inhaled deeply, fighting to take in as much air as possible while laying there in the mud. You could hear a scuffle, what sounded like tearing, snarling, and cries of pain.

Morbid curiosity is what made you look up. And for the second time that night, you rather wished you hadn't. 

On top of the man that had been trying to kill you was an enormous dog, ripping him to pieces amid his horrifying screams. You should have crawled into the car and drove off at breakneck speed, but you couldn't move at all.

You were transfixed by this horrible scene.

Why weren't you able to move? You just couldn't figure it out. Every thought in your head was telling you to run, every fiber of your being wanted you out of there.

Yet you were still laying on the muddy ground, watching this _thing_ tear a man apart. Granted he was a very psychotic, deadly, and scary man. But if it could rip someone as strong as him to shreds, it would tear through you like wet paper. 

Even that thought didn't make your body respond though. You couldn't move, you couldn't even blink. You were laying there hyperventilating on the ground watching someone die a horrible painful death.

And once the screaming and thrashing had stopped, the dog-creature turned its eyes on you. 

You sat up slowly, as it stared you down, not wanting to startle it with sudden movement.

This was laughable though. You? Startle it? The thing had just eaten the guy alive, and was probably thinking about where to bite into you first. But you still couldn't run. 

Not even when you saw more of these gigantic hounds coming out of the trees. Three of them, at least, walked over to the body. They didn't seem to be paying you any mind as they started dragging pieces of the man together into a pile.

You didn't let yourself start to ponder this strange behavior, but instead quickly shifted your gaze back to the original hound. And you realized that it had come closer.

Not by much, and it seemed to be moving rather slowly. Odd considering how fast it had jumped and torn into the murderous man from before. 

You didn't make a move as it took another tentative step forward. You had the most absurd thought running through your head. That it was actually afraid of scaring you off. Which was incredibly nuts.

There was no way that it was worried about something like that. 

But it continued to move closer, its head bowed in a way that seemed less threatening. It reminded you of a curious dog, trying to move in to be petted. Equally absurd. 

Yet your curiosity was back. When you should have been making a mad dash into your still running car, its door still ajar, and flooring it, you remained sitting there wary and perplexed by this enormous beast. It wasn't acting like a threat, but you couldn't understand just why that was. 

Why would it chow down on the man and not want to harm you? Since when were wild animals known to be heroic? This thing had saved you in the nick of time though and wasn't coming at you with fangs bared. 

In fact it was panting like a happy puppy now that it had gotten close enough to touch.

You couldn't believe how stupid you were acting though. Instead of doing anything even remotely safe, you reached your hand out towards this thing.

And shockingly, it laid down at your feet and let you pet it.

You just couldn't believe it. At all.

This giant monster of a dog was laying its head in your lap and letting you pet it, as if it were a well trained pet. It was sweet in a way, but also beyond confusing and startling.

The thing had saved you, killed the guy after you, and was now curled up with you for a reward. You felt like your brain was about to explode from this. 

Really. What the hell was going on?

You've never even heard of dogs getting as large as this one, and it wasn't alone either. There were several others that were just as freakishly huge. Two of them were looking at you in a way that would have freaked you out a minute earlier, but that you now felt shared some of your confusion. 

Which was confusing in itself. 

The other dog was totally ignoring you both, and staring at a tuft of smoke.

..wait, smoke?

You peered around the dog at your feet and saw that there was a fire where the man's body had been.

When this happened, and how for that matter since it was raining pretty hard, you had no freaking clue. How this happened at all had you at a loss.

So, you'd say it again.

What the HELL was going on?

It felt like you were in some weird ass dream. But it was way too vivid, and the pain had been way too real. You've heard of realistic dreams, but that was just far too much so for your tastes. But then how could any of this be happening?

What was all of this?

Why was this monstrous dog so attached to you? Did you just have a way with animals or something? 

He whined at you, breaking your train of thought and you found yourself face to face with him. Though you didn't feel fear from him this time. He licked your face, and you saw the other three dogs take off into the trees.

Leaving you in the rain with a burning body and a new pet apparently. You made to stand up and felt a sharp burning pain shoot through your leg from your ankle. Apparently either the fall or the kick had injured it.

You didn't know if it was broken or sprained, but it hurt like hell when you put any sort of pressure on it. 

Either way though, the pain almost put you back on the ground. You leaned against the car, biting your lip against the urge to cry out.

The dog's whining brought your attention back its way, however you found yourself with another problem added onto the list of weird things tonight. For one thing, the dog was gone, and in his place was a man. 

A very naked man.

Oh yeah, this was getting weirder by the second.

~*~

You didn't know what to say and the man looked a little abashed.

"I know this is a bit weird," He started. "But I didn't think I'd be much help as a dog."

You blinked. That had to be the strangest statement you have every heard in your life.

Though, you felt that you were taking all of this quite well.

"I'm losing my mind." You said simply, as if this were the answer to everything.

The man gave you a rather charming smirk in response. "Sorry, not that simple."

"Great." You shot back, shifting to lean against the wet car a little more and nearly falling in the process.

He caught you before you could topple over, caging you between the car and his body. Which was another problem in itself, as this man was dangerously attractive.

Especially for a dog... thing. 

"Careful there." He said, and you noticed that his voice had dropped an octave or two. Which you took to mean that he found you rather attractive as well. 

Not a bad thought, but you were still feeling rather freaked out by all of this.

"So what are you exactly? Other than my rescuer that is." You questioned, hoping that the little quiver in your voice didn't betray the fact that you were foolishly enjoying the position.

"Werewolf." He said with a simple sort of tone, and a deep meaningful look that had you torn.

You found it very hard to look away, or properly take in what he had just said. Though your brows furrowed as you tried to work the thought through your head. "There's no moon though."

His smirk returned at this statement. "Don't need one."

He was leaning in a little closer and when you felt his chest touch yours, you were reminded of how very naked he was. 

This wasn't awkward at all...

"What was that guy that attacked me?" You asked, feeling lightheaded as heat rushed through your veins.

Were all werewolves this hot and sexually appealing?

Anger flashed across his face for a moment, making your heart skip a beat. That dark look only made him more delicious.

Damn it! You were not supposed to be thinking like that.

You didn't even know the guy-wolf. At all. Which meant that even considering jumping his bones was totally unacceptable!

"He was a vampire." He said with no little spite, though he seemed to be trying to keep a reign on his emotions. At least the ones that were in direct opposition to getting up close and personal with you. 

You bit your lip. "So he was trying to eat me then?"

He growled lowly and you actually shivered. 

God damn, the man really didn't know his own sex appeal. Everything he was doing just made you want to pounce. And he was a complete stranger. You didn't make a habit of sleeping with men you didn't know, after all.

For him though, you might be just a little too tempted to make an exception.

"So," You cleared your throat and his expression became a little less ticked off. "Vampires, werewolves.. are there any other previously mythical creatures roaming around that I should know about?"

He chuckled at that. "You're taking this pretty well."

"Well, it explains a lot and I suppose it is more preferable than the alternative." You shrugged.

"Which is?"

"That I'm losing my mind and this is all a hallucination." You replied with a sigh. 

He smirked and scratched the side of his head a little. "Yeah, I guess that would be better, wouldn't it?"

You smiled a bit in return, though you were still feeling very flustered by this man. 

"Though, that's not the end of the weirdness." He stated, and you blinked. You weren't sure just how much weirdness you could take in one sitting really. 

"That doesn't sound good.." You replied with a frown.

"It's not really that bad or anything, but," He started awkwardly, and was cut off by a particularly loud clap of thunder. This seemed to remind him of the fact that you were both standing there in the rain like a couple of dummies.

Him naked and you just entirely soaked to the bone. 

"We should probably get you inside before you get sick." He stated, and you were oddly pleased at hearing a note of concern in his voice.

"You too, and we should get you some clothes as well." You replied, blushing and trying to resist the urge to look down.

He smirked at this. "Oh yeah, I should probably put my pants on."

"...You've had pants this whole time?" The fact that there was a trace of annoyance in your voice seemed to amuse him.

"Well, I can't wear them while I'm a wolf, or they rip and become useless." He reasoned. "And you're rather distracting, so I kind of just forgot."

When he put it that way, he almost sounded innocent.

Almost.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook for now, wolf boy. Just put them on before you get in the car." You stated, turning away to the best of your ability to give him a little privacy. 

"Yes ma'am~" He chuckled, stepping back from you slowly to make sure you maintained your balance. 

You kept your gaze towards the road, determined not to give in and peek even a little. It didn't take long before his hands were back on you and you found yourself hoisted up into his arms. It startled you a bit, to suddenly be carried by him, but you let it slide.

He walked around to the passenger side and bent down to help you into the car. You didn't bother questioning this, as you figured on what he had planned. After all, it would kind of be hard to drive without your dominant foot.

It was really sweet that he was taking that into account as well. Honestly, you normally would have been a bit wary of someone driving your baby, but for him you made an exception. Especially since it would be a pain to try and drive yourself. 

You let him buckle you up and watched him walk around to the driver's seat. He didn't bother with his own seat belt, you noticed. And even though you were tempted to let it go, since you didn't always wear one yourself, it just kind of nagged at you.

"What about you?" You asked with a small frown. 

He sent you a smirk as he pulled back onto the street. "Trust me babe, I don't need it."

He certainly was a cocky thing, but you figured he was probably telling the truth. After all, he was a werewolf.

The drive was oddly quiet. You knew that you should have been more freaked out by the fact that you had been attacked by a vampire and were now being driven home by a werewolf, but you were somehow numb to it.

It wasn't that you weren't worried about it or scared, but something about this werewolf had your thoughts elsewhere.

It was probably his lack of clothes. 

Even with the pants on he was still sporting a lot of skin. And you could not help but think of how delicious a body that boy had. It also didn't help that he seemed so interested in you either.

You, a human girl that just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. As far as meeting a hot guy that is. Meeting up with that vampire would certainly have qualified as a wrong time in your book. But, your thoughts were a little distracted from danger and near death experiences. 

Once again, it was this hot werewolf's fault.

It struck you suddenly that you didn't know his name. However he seemed to have been thinking along the same lines, as he tilted his head your way with that charming smirk and asked for it. 

You answered without thinking about it, not even taking into account that you were getting overly friendly with a dangerous monster. After all, you'd already been pined between his naked body and your car. So what was the harm in a name?

You got shivers when he spoke your name too, he sounded as though he were tasting it. And the smirk he wore didn't help your currently flustered state too much either. "I like the sound of that." He admitted, and you felt another quiver at him saying this. "Mine's Jacob."

So now you had a name to put to the sexy hunk, that was progress at least. Now if only you could stop thinking about how it would be to scream that name, that would be even better. 

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob." You stated, trying to keep your voice steady.

It stroked your ego quite a bit to hear the sharp intake he took when you said his name. Once again, you got the feeling that you weren't alone in your train of thought. And rather than be put off by that, you were even more intrigued.

You wondered just how far his thoughts had gone, and if they matched yours in other areas as well. In fact you were tempted, very very tempted, to find out. 

However you had to divert from that when he asked just how to get to your house. So your plans were put on hold as you guided him turn by turn right into your drive way.

So now the sexy werewolf knew where you lived too.

A very thrilling thought really. You wondered if he was going to take advantage of that information in the future. Maybe for a late night visit.

Once again you shivered.

You were caught up in your deviant train of thought and didn't realize that he had left the car. Not until he opened the door and started helping you out. And once again you were in his arms, being carried with perfect ease by this shirtless and delicious looking man.

It felt like the makings of a romance novel. And this kind of thinking only made your face redder. After all, that would mean this was heading towards a bedroom scene.

Which was far more appealing than it should have been. Just because you knew his name and his deep dark secret of being a werewolf, didn't change the fact that you had met him less than an hour ago. And not under the best of circumstances either.

Though, he was arguably your savior. But did that make you seem less cheap if you jumped his bones? 

You weren't too sure.

Either way though, you were very torn and flustered by the time you made it inside. And seeing him wet and half naked in the light only added to your inner turmoil. 

He sat you down on the couch, pulling the near by throw blanket around your shoulders. It only made you like him more really, that he was being so considerate and concerned about your health.

Weren't werewolves supposed to be moody dangerous men that could snap at any given moment? 

Well, Hollywood had gotten the moon thing wrong, so you figured they had probably gotten the personality trait wrong as well. 

You half wondered if he was this sweet to all girls, or if you were just the luckiest one alive. Either way, you looked away with a blush.

Your heart leapt when he sat down beside you, and you found him staring at you when you turned to have a look.

If anything, this only made you feel hotter. That look in his eyes was rather.. hungry. And not in a way that actually frightened you either. You had an idea or two of just what he actually wanted.

And it said a lot that he wasn't outright taking it either. Especially since you hadn't exactly done anything to try and discourage that sort of behavior.

In fact, it was just the opposite. 

Still he was being rather polite, though making his interests a little more obvious than men normally would. Not to mention just how close he was sitting.

But, damn it, you loved it.

You didn't know how in the world you were letting yourself even consider all of this. Maybe it was the rush of being saved by someone like him, of being alone with someone like him. Or perhaps teenage hormones.

Hell, maybe it was all of the above.

All you really knew for sure though was that your body was practically aching for him and you only knew two things about the man.

His name and his species. 

Not even as much as you'd get from one date, but you've never in your life felt so attracted and wanting of anyone before.

You didn't even give a damn anymore about not knowing him or what he was. Not for lack of trying either.

You were, you really really were.

But everything about him just drew you in like a moth to the sweet delicious flame. You couldn't even care if you got burned either.

He opened his mouth to say something, looking just as torn as you felt, but you stopped him. You pressed your lips against his, and felt the spark instantly. It felt good. 

It felt right.

His reaction was immediate. He pushed you down into the couch, hovering over you with his half naked body as he stole your breath away. Your hands were in his hair and his were under the back of your shirt.

He kissed you with a hunger that spoke volumes about just how much he wanted this, and you met that hunger with your own. You wanted this so badly you couldn't even think about anything else. It was intense and painful, this aching need that demanded him and only him.

You didn't care where it was coming from or what had caused it. Not anymore.

All you wanted was for him to satisfy it, and he seemed more than happy to do just that.

He had your shirt over your head and tossed out of sight, and in the mean time your hands went to work on the button of his jeans. He drug his lips across your neck, reaching up under your back to reach the clasp of your bra.

You moaned and arched against him as he sucked at your throat. His teeth scraped against the skin and it made you shiver as you tried to keep yourself focused on getting him undressed.

He was already halfway done with your clothing, your bra being tossed in the same general direction as your shirt.

He pulled back to look down at you, his eyes dark and hungry as he eyed your naked breasts. And when he licked his lips, slowly, watching them rise and fall with your labored breathing, you damn near lost it. 

You yanked him back towards you by the hem of his pants, your hands slipping down inside the fabric to tease the heated flesh.

He groaned deeply, filling you with a deep sense of satisfaction in knowing that you were the cause of his pleasure.

His hands were already working on your pants and you started working his jeans down his hips, wanting him naked just as much as he wanted you that way. You were both hurried, frenzied by lust and desire. Who cared if you really didn't know each other?

This attraction was so intense that you felt you would go absolutely mad if you didn't have him inside you. You needed this so badly you couldn't even think straight, and he seemed to be right there with you in that respect.

He tossed your pants off, shucking his own, and covered your body with his own. He was so much larger than you; so large, so strong, and so wonderfully warm. It took you by surprise just how hot his flesh felt against you and beneath your finger tips.

But that was the least of your concerns at the moment.

You spread your legs, settling yourself at his hip and running your hands up his toned and muscular back. The man was so deliciously built, you just couldn't help but savor it.

He took a hold of your thighs, leaning back to brace himself on his knees as he tugged you closer. You could feel him throbbing against you, so close but not yet close enough. You didn't need against, you needed inside.

Now.

And he wasn't about to make you wait. 

You took a firm grasp of his shoulders as he started to work his way in. It probably would have helped you to prepare if you had taken the time to glance down.

You really hadn't thought of how big he probably was. At least not until you felt the painful stretch of your body trying to make room. 

You bit down on your lower lip, disliking the sting and the low throbbing ache. However, he took this time to swoop down for another kiss, and this worked quite well in distracting you. The discomfort was still there, but you had something very delicious fighting against it for your attention.

He groaned as you shifted your hips, and you felt a spike of pleasure that mixed in with the pain. 

You tightened your legs around him, trying to pull him in even deeper as the urge for him grew stronger and stronger. 

His hands pressed down on either side of your head, gripping at the edge of the cushions as he slipped out and slowly back in. This pace was testing, and almost teasing in nature. You ran your hands up higher, delving into his hair with a playful tug.

"Faster." You commanded, and he smirked.

For a moment you thought he was going to toy with you, that he wasn't going to listen. But his pace picked up right away. 

And you couldn't breathe.

His hips rocked against you, making you forget time, place, and even your own name. Thrust after thrust he plowed into you with enough force to have you screaming his name to the world. Just the way you had both been imagining too.

You clawed at his scalp, gasping out broken words of praise and pleas for more. 

The heat was maddening.

You were dripping sweat underneath his hot body, his very hot body for that matter. There was so much heat radiating off of him that it felt you were laying beneath the sun.

And he certainly was your center of the universe at the moment.

Though you were probably getting close to matching him on heat. It felt like you were on fire, and it only got hotter as you loomed closer and closer to sweet sweet bliss. 

Your legs tightened, your heart raced; his fingers dug into the couch, his teeth clinched.

You were both so close.. so very very close. 

He moaned your name and that was all it took for you to come undone. Just the sound of it on his voice, laced with pure ecstasy was all you needed. And hearing you cry out his name as you came, sent him over the edge right with you.

He grit his teeth and you felt the rush of heat inside you. 

It felt so wonderful, you didn't even care of how dangerous it was. You loved it.

He dropped onto his forearms, still pressing you into the couch with his overheated body. 

The both of you lay there panting, sweat drenched, and happy as can be. You chuckled, he snickered, and the two of you dissolved into laughter. Neither of you were quite sure just what was so funny, perhaps just the randomness of it all.

All you knew was that you were unbelievably happy right then.

He leaned down and kissed you, both of you still chuckling breathlessly. You wrapped your arms around his back, nuzzling your face into his chest as he pulled away. You didn't even care that he was all sweaty.

"You kind of smell like wet dog." You stated slyly, and he scoffed sending you a playfully annoyed look as you glanced up at him with a grin.

"Very funny." Was his retort, and the look on his face reverted back to pure happiness. "You're something else, you know that?"

You tilted your head a bit. "Well, I did just bang a complete stranger, but I blame you for being too delicious for my own good... or maybe I have some secret werewolf fetish that I didn't know about."

This made him snort. "I'll take that as a compliment."

You nodded. "Good boy."

"I still have some things to explain to you though." 

You tugged him a little closer, not wanting to actually get up. "I suppose we need to get dressed then, huh?"

"Not at all." He replied, rolling onto his side and pulling you with him. "This is just fine."

"Good." You stated with a smirk, laying your head on his arm as he draped his other one over you. "You're pretty comfy."

He kissed your nose for that remark. "Now, as for what I needed to tell you. You see, werewolves do this thing called 'imprinting', which basically means becoming instantly attached to someone on sight. It's pretty much finding your soul mate."

You had a feeling you knew where this was headed.

"So love at first sight then?" 

"Basically." He replied giving you that grin that left you feeling breathless. "Several people in the pack had already found theirs, and to be honest, I thought I would never find mine." He started to look a little uncomfortable, and you leaned in to kiss him. 

"So did you find yours?" You asked with a smile.

His eyes darkened once again, and he kissed you hard with the same sort of hunger that he'd displayed earlier. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Maybe~" You giggled. "You did leave quite the impression on me, after all."

"You started it." He snickered.

"And I am very glad that I did." You replied smugly. "So werewolves hunt vampires and find their soul mates. Anything else I need to know?"

His lips quirked and he looked off to the side. "Well, there are other things. Like, how a pack communicates with one another."

Your brows rose at this. "And how is that?"

He looked at you and looked away again, looking torn between slight embarrassment and amusement. 

"Jake.." You pushed, curious as hell now. "How does it work?"

"We uh.. share thoughts." He stated and then amended it slightly. "And memories. Not intentionally though.."

You blinked a couple of times at this before it really hit you. " _Your entire pack is going to see us having sex!?_ "


	8. Gift From the Gods - Reader/Apollo

This was not what you had in mind when Mr. D offered you a quest. Honestly, you should have known something was up the second you realized he was being polite to you. That usually only happened in dire situations or, in this case, when he was going to get a big fat laugh out of the results. 

True, you had been sent to Olympus, which was wonderful and exceedingly rare. However, it was the reason why you had been sent there was the problem. It was also why you were walking through the streets dragging your feet and looking so sullen that you may as well have been walking to your own execution. 

If there was one thing you hated, really really hated, it was poetry--especially BAD poetry. So what did this have to do with your 'quest'?

Well, after you swore to undertake the damn thing Dionysus decided to let you in on the details…. Apparently Apollo really needed someone to listen to his haikus.

Yep, that was the quest. And you couldn't say no because you'd already sworn on the river Styx like a dumbass. 

It had just been so long since you'd last had a quest, and frankly you were a little wound up from being at camp so much. All you had done lately was train and it wasn't as if that was getting any more exciting. 

No doubt Dionysus was having a big ole laugh at your expense; he'd probably been laughing from the moment he shipped you off. He even sent you 'express' as he put it, as in you rode straight to Olympus on the back of a pegasus. 

Apollo really must have been driving the gods nuts or either Dionysus just wanted your suffering to get underway. 

That bastard. 

Still, that didn't mean you weren't going to drag out your last moments of freedom for as long as you could. You ignored the looks coming from the many inhabitants of Olympus, as well as the cheerful singing of the muses. What you wouldn't have given to just ignore your 'quest' for even a few hours and take in the sights… though you just _knew_ Dionysus would make sure that came back to bite you in the ass. That sort of thing was one of his specialties. 

So it was with a heavy heart and dragging feet that you continued on your way. You didn't even have suitable directions, so you had to ask a god and he looked a bit put off by your dour mood. Apparently in Olympus every day was supposed to be 'Happy Day', just so long as Zeus wasn't spitting lightning at people you supposed. That wayward thought made you look skyward warily, but it was as clear and lovely as ever… even the sky mocked you. 

Finally you came across the garden where Apollo was practicing his art. You'd think a guy as important as him would have better things to do than stand around making bad poetry, but then again he was a god. And gods do seem to have a lot of time on their hands--aside from poor Hermes at least. 

Now this wasn't your first time meeting a god--aside from Dionysus the Short and Jerky--but it was your first time meeting _this_ god. And while you didn't think much of his poems, you did know well enough to be wary of him. He was very powerful and gods could be quick to anger. 

"Excuse me," You called out in a soft and polite voice that carried in the silent garden. "Apollo?"

"Hm?" When he turned it was like you had taken a punch in the gut all of a sudden. The air was knocked right out of your lungs just seeing him. 

Of course most gods are lovely, but he just really took it to a whole new level. His sandy hair seemed to glow in the fading colors of sunset and his eyes were such a piercing shade of blue. Unlike the other gods you'd met he looked young, as in your age range young, and he certainly wasn't rocking the old greek style togas like everyone else you'd seen either. No, his clothes were very modern and only made him all the more attractive. 

This whole handsome package left you at a loss for words.

Damn it, hadn't you just been cursing your luck for getting this assignment? He was staring at you expectantly too, so you probably looked like an idiot now. Not the most pleasing of thoughts considering how attractive he was. 

"Sorry.. Um, well," Lovely and now you probably sounded like an idiot too. "Dionysus said you needed assistance." 

Well, actually he said: "You now have the unlucky task of having to listen to a plethora of idiotic haikus until your ears bleed. Have fun."

But your way was certainly more polite. 

That thought brought back the return of your annoyance. After all, what did it matter if he was hot? He was still going to annoy the crap out of you with his poetry and no doubt you'd become immune to staring at him for entertainment before he got tired of spouting off nonsense. 

You realized his brows were raised and it just made your bad mood worse. "What?" 

There was a brief moment of horror when you realized your tone was far from polite. Apparently this did not bother him though. Quite the opposite, in fact: your snippy tone appeared to amuse the god. Which was good really, since it meant he wasn't going to smite you. But it also meant you'd live long enough to be subjected to his haikus. You still weren't sure that dying was the worst of the two. 

"You're older than I expected." He said simply, though his tone made you wary. Nothing more dangerous than a crafty god.

It was true, you actually were one of the older campers given that most were in their early teens or younger even. You were actually a legal adult by mortal standards. 

There were a few retorts that came to mind as a response to his statement. 'So are you', given how young his sister looked was one, or 'bite me' would work too. However, flirty things like 'well you're cuter than I expected' and stupid lines like that were also a little appealing. Curse his good looks straight to the underworld. 

Opting to go the safe route you just crossed your arms and stared at him. It did not have its usual effect though. Generally even the those meatheads from Ares cabin would eventually avert their gaze under your stony stare. But then, you'd never tried it on a god before. 

Apollo stepped forward with a smirk, holding your gaze without any issue at all. He came so close that you began to feel nervous, flustered even. A chill ran down your back and you realized that had been from his fingers ghosting down your spine. 

"Did I mention that you are very beautiful too?" He practically purred, leaning closer still.

Ba dump. 

Your heart skipped a beat.

"I.. Don't think you did, actually." You replied semi-calmly; which was certainly a far cry from how you felt. Your heart was pounding wildly and your mind was racing just as fast. What in the world was he up to? Was he actually hitting on you?

"How terribly rude of me." His mouth was so close that you could almost taste him. It was a hazy moment before you realized that your back was suddenly against a wall, even though you'd been nowhere near one before. "Allow me to make that up to you."

Oh dear lord you were going to faint. He was planning to do a wee bit more than just flirt it seemed. 

He leaned down closer with his lips just scarcely brushing your own. You let out a shaking breath when he paused that made him smirk wickedly.

And just as he was about to close that last tiny gap: "What are you doing, Apollo?"

The voice was like an icy shock to your system. Suddenly you remembered who you were, where you were, and who you were getting just a little too intimate with. It made you want to leap away to regain some of your composure, but Apollo hadn't moved and you were still backed up against the wall.

He maintained his closeness to your body as he looked over at the one who spoke. His expression was bemused, but hers was deadly. 

"Being friendly." He stated with no small amount of implication in his tone. 

Athena's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is my daughter you are 'being friendly' with." 

He tilted his head a little, as if this knowledge carried any real weight. You were pretty sure that he was still just as ready to jump your bones regardless, in fact you could feel that readiness still pressed up against you. 

The thought made you lightheaded. 

"Is she now?" He sounded so innocent now, but the hand your mother couldn't see had slipped slightly under your shirt. "No wonder she's so lovely."

Your mother took several steps forward so quickly you almost didn't see her move at all. Suddenly she was hardly a foot away, but Apollo still didn't seem worried. He still was pressed right up against you either to hide how much he enjoyed your closeness, to irk your mother, or just because he wanted to stay that close: you really couldn't tell. 

But you were really feeling very small and very unsafe. 

"Remove your hands or I will remove them for you." She said with such certainty that you were really worried for Apollo. 

When you looked up he had a defiant look on his face that said all too well he had no interest in doing so. 

So rather then being stuck in the middle of two fighting gods, you pulled a fast one and slipped out from between his body and the stone wall. There was just enough space to slip through and your mother had you before he could snatch you back. 

You cleared your throat from behind her back to break the stare down. "So, um, sorry I couldn't be of any help with your haikus. Perhaps another time."

Apollo broke his gaze with Athena to look right at you and the chills hit you all over again. That look in his eyes told you the handsome god was still very much itching for a roll in the hay. 

He smirked, standing up straight and moving away from the wall. The wall he'd just had you pinned against. The wall against which you had felt almost every inch of his body. 

The wall you really really wish you were still pressed up against. 

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll see you again real soon." The cocky god was gone before your mother could get her hands on him.

~*~~*~~*~

After having a few words with your mother, in which she told you to let her know if Apollo tried anything, you were sent on your way. Thankfully she left before you had to move, because you realized suddenly that your legs were very unstable.

Apollo already had a lot of titles, but they really needed to add god of sex appeal to that list. 

By the time you made it back to camp, you were completely exhausted. So much so that you passed out in your bed without heading to dinner. There was only one thing your taste buds were craving anyway and it would certainly not be on the menu. 

It was easy enough to fall asleep, but it was the dreams that proved the most difficult. You woke up the next morning with a painful ache between your thighs. One that only a certain god would be able to take care of.

Now, normally as a half-blood your dreams are prophetic, and you prayed with all of your might that this held true for these dreams. He did say he'd see you again soon and you could only hope he meant it… and that it would be very, very soon. 

After all, 'soon' for an immortal did not necessarily mean the same as it did for everyone else. For all you knew his 'soon' could be twenty years. Which was a depressing thought, to say the least. 

The day seemed to drag on forever, mainly because you simply had no focus for anything. You nearly shot Chiron with an arrow during practice, almost took someone's head off with a sword during training, and took one look at the climbing wall before saying 'screw it' and heading back to your cabin. 

You wondered if every day going to be like this. Would you just eventually get over him if he didn't show up? Or would you be stuck pinning for him indefinitely? You certainly hoped not. As delicious as he was, as much as he set your body on fire…. Damn, that line of thought was not the least bit reassuring. You didn't even have the heart to finish it. 

You'd already taken your battle gear off and stepped out of your shoes almost before you were through the door. Maybe a dip in the lake would be enough to clear your head. 

Or so you'd hoped.

Yet when you looked up, you saw something you knew you would never fully recover from. Laying there on your bed was Apollo in all of his naked glory. 

You dropped your gear with a loud clang that would have woken the dead.

This presented a problem: several of them in fact. You had no idea when one, or all, of your cabin mates would return or what you would say to explain this if they did. Your mother had made it quite clear that she very much disapproved of you shacking up with Apollo. But the worst and most pressing problem was that you knew for a fact you didn't have the strength to turn around and walk out of that room. 

It would have been easier to turn down immortality than to turn down this offering from the gods. You closed your eyes for a moment, even though all you wanted was to drink in every inch of him. But you needed to think and to be able to breathe. 

Sadly, even while they were shut your eyes betrayed you. Because you could still see him there in all of his perfection and your body still reacted to that delicious come hither look of his. 

In fact you could have sworn you could feel his hands already running down your sides and--wait, those were his hands!

Your eyes shot open to find him in front of you, his hands slipping from your hips to your back as he wrapped you up in his embrace. He leaned down to kiss you and the passion, the heat and desire in that one kiss made you want to drop to your knees and worship every unclad inch of him. 

"Tell me you don't want this." He whispered across your lips.

Oh how you did want it though. Regardless of who may walk in or what your mother may do about it. He certainly didn't give a damn about her wrath and you knew that it was likely to be him that she'd be pissed at anyway. 

Rather than try and gather your wits enough to speak, you opted to pull him down into another mind-blowing kiss. You threw away the 'what-ifs' and settled contentedly in the present rather than worrying yourself with idle speculation. And it was all too easy.

Letting him lead you to the bed was effortless, because he was still kissing you and nothing else seemed to matter. His talented hands danced along your spine, slipping beneath your clothes teasingly as he kept you trapped against him. 

Falling to the bed with him had been a blur of heat and desire. You couldn't focus on any one moment, couldn't pick apart your thoughts as you lay there tangling yourself with him tangibly, wantonly. Because his hands were soft against your skin and his body was oh so perfect. He could have asked anything of you in that moment and you would have been all too willing to please. 

But he asked nothing and gave everything. 

He seemed to know exactly where you needed to be touched, exactly the right place to kiss and caress. He wasn't rushing: he acted like he had all the time in the world. Even as he throbbed noticeably between your thighs, he still continued to take his time as he delighted himself with every taste of you. He took his sweet time undressing you and pulling you beneath him.

A tingle of nervousness pushed at the blissful, hormone-riddled haze that had settled over you. A silent reminder of what you were doing and who you were about to do it with. Not only were gods notorious for their hit it and quit it nature, but he was going to be your first time. Did you really want to give it up to someone you may never even see again?

Perhaps he sensed your unease, or maybe he really was just as enamored by you as he seemed, but he chose that moment to kiss you again. His hands were soft and gentle as they touched your face and his lips were a heavenly caress. 

Your fears were once more shunted aside as he wrapped you up in his arms and slipped between your thighs. He didn't give you a chance to worry again and you were grateful for this. It was so much easier to think only of him and all the good feelings he caused. It was easy to push aside the discomfort that came with it being your first time when he continued to kiss and caress. 

He was slow and methodical with the way that he made love to you. It made the time spent with him seem long and yet somehow not long enough. You wanted to stay there connected to him, kissing him, feeling him all over until the end of time itself. 

He buried his face in your chest, nuzzling and nipping until your back arched to push yourself closer. He held you to him, torturing you with bliss. Stoking the fire that burned to your very core. 

All too soon it was over. You arched and moaned as he held you, stroked you, kissed you until you were purring with bliss. And it was made even more wonderful when he came as well, filling you with a warmth that seemed to radiate all the way to the tips of your toes. 

Even when he was spent and fulfilled, he didn't let you go. You fell asleep in his arms, trying to bury the hope that he'd still be there when you woke up.

~*~~*~~*~

You swung the helmet at your side absentmindedly while thinking of the same person you'd been fixated on since your trip to Olympus: Apollo. If anything, your fixation had only become stronger since the two of you had slept together, even though you knew how unlikely it was to ever see him again.

It hurt to think about that, but you had to be realistic. And if once was all you would ever get, you were at least grateful for the time you had together. No matter what pain it caused, it had still been the best moment of your life and you would remember it forever. 

You entered the cabin and tossed your helmet off carelessly. It hit the floor with a loud clang as you shed your armor just as thoughtlessly. 

It was only when you were down to your clothes that someone spoke. 

"You look bored." You spun and found the one who spoke lounging on your bed. Seeing him there made your heart race. "I bet I know something that'll help." 

His arms were open and you were racing. You all but pounced him and the two of you held each other grinning like idiots. 

"Sorry for the delay, Athena's been out for my blood." He sounded as if this fact amused him.

You didn't let the idea that your mother was after him bother you, even though that likely meant she knew about the two of you. It was hard to worry about anything when he was holding you.

"You're here," You replied kissing him ardently. "That's all the matters."

"And I'll keep being here," He stated with a warmth in his tone that made you lightheaded. "For as long as you'd like."

The fact that he was there again had already been overwhelming, but this proclamation made you want to cry from happiness. You hadn't just been a one time fling to him, even with how spontaneously the two of you had gotten together. He still wanted to be around. It may not last forever, as gods never measured time the way others did, but it would be longer than you could have rightly hoped for. 

A couple of tears escaped as you kissed him again. "I think I'll keep you around for awhile yet."

He pulled you down so that you were curled into his chest. "Even if I start spouting off sonnets?" 

The teasing question made you laugh a little. "Yes, even if you subject me to your supposedly horrendous poetry." 

This made him scoff, but he sounded quite amused when he spoke. "Horrendous? Just who have you been listening to?"  
"Dionysus." You replied simply while looking up to see his face. "He claimed listening to it would be a painful experience for me."

He looked bemused and snuck another kiss before speaking again. "Well, that explains everything. After all, he appreciates so few things in life. All he really takes pleasure in are his wines and," he paused to stroke your face. "beautiful women."

Your face heated at the compliment, but he wasn't done just yet. "In fact, I think I'd better have a little chat with him before he decides to up and steal you away from me." 

That made you laugh. "I highly doubt that you have to worry about that. He's terrible to all the campers, myself included."

He shook his head as though you'd just said something very silly. "My dear girl, how many other half-bloods has he sent to Olympus of all places? Even if it was for something 'horrendous' he bestowed upon you a great and rare privilege."

Well, when he put it like that… You tried to imagine Dionysus attempting to woo you but it was no easy task. Even if he was slightly less horrible to you than others, he was still an ass. The look on your face as you tried to picture a romantic Dionysus must have been amusing though, because Apollo couldn't stop laughing.


	9. Glutton for Punishment - Reader/Zaraki Kenpachi

You weren't sure if it was the ache that woke you up or the light creeping in from a crack in the curtains; but soon your mind was shifting from dreamless sleep into muddled semi-consciousness. You stretched out across the bed to work out the kinks and noticed very quickly how much space you had—too much. 

Vaguely you could recall when Kenpachi had awakened, though you weren't sure just how long ago that had been. You'd stirred only slightly at his movement and had been easily pacified by the feeling of his lips on your own. Just the thought of his kiss was enough to make you smile. 

The night before came rushing back to color these pleasant recollections as you lay there trying to put it all together. These memories left you warm and very pleased. You stretched out across his side of the bed delighting in the pleasurable ache the movement caused as you buried your face in his pillow. Breathing in the scent of him made every recalled moment of the night before somehow even more delicious. The heat, the friction, the taste of him on your tongue, and the way he'd held you so tight… You felt another ache surface at these thoughts, but it was one that only he'd be able to cure. 

Even after such a long night, after many long nights, you still couldn't get enough of him. 

You stayed in bed for a long while, even after you were fully awake. There wasn’t anywhere that you actually needed to be, though there was somewhere else you _wanted_ to be, of course—that being wherever Kenpachi was just then. It was just hard to will yourself out from under the warmth of the covers and away from his pillow, even with the prospect of seeing him to look forward to. 

In fact, it was late in the afternoon by the time you made it out into the streets and started heading in the direction of the training grounds for the Eleventh Division. The air was brisk with a cool breeze and a little bit of cloud cover that made for a very relaxing walk. 

You had just thrown your head back to enjoy the feeling of the wind in your hair when someone’s outcry drew your attention. 

"Ah!" That someone was Yachiru. "You're not supposed to be up yet!" It was hard to say if she sounding more shocked or scolding. 

"What are you talking about, Yachiru?" Frankly you were stumped and you were usually able to understand her pretty well. At least when she wasn’t hyped up on sugar and bouncing off the walls. 

"Ken-chan said you were still in bed because he was too rough with you!" She piped up and it took everything you had to keep your jaw from hitting the ground. Thank GOD she was too innocent to understand the implications of that. Just what the hell was Kenpachi thinking shooting his mouth off about that anyway? 

"And.. Just who did he say this in front of? Just you, sweetie?" You questioned breathlessly while hoping against hope that it had been her and only her. 

"Everyone." She replied with a head tilt to show her curiosity at your question. A feeling that increased exponentially at the positively murderous look on your face from her response. 

Well there went your good mood and all because Kenpachi had to shoot his mouth off. You could imagine that wicked smirk of his as he did it too and it only served to make you angrier. 

In that moment of rage, as you stomped past the very perplexed child, you decided on something. 

Zaraki Kenpachi was a _dead man_.

~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

As you loomed closer and closer to the eleventh division, you felt your anger mounting higher and higher with each furious step. That pleasant buzz you'd woken up with was long gone by this point and you were dangerously close to snapping at the slightest provocation.

With the sheer amount of rage pumping through your system your aura alone should have been enough to send people running and it did with everyone who _wasn't_ part of the Eleventh Division. The two goons standing outside the building had too much manly pride to run screaming and they apparently had a lot of balls too. They sent you a pair of leering grins that confirmed they had been there when Kenpachi shot his mouth off and you wanted to knock them straight through a damn wall. 

Which is exactly what you did in fact. One swift kick sent both of them straight through the nearby wall before they could say a damn thing. 

The unconscious twits twitched in a pile of rumble as you continued your furious trek to where you could sense your soon-to-be-dead lover. It would be a cold day in Hell when you let some unseated thug benefit from your humiliation. Anyone that so much as smirked at you over this fiasco was going to be nursing their wounds for the next decade, assuming they lived through the beating at all. 

Along the way to the dojo you had the misfortune of running into another group of Kenpachi's men and they were just as foolish as the last. They opened their mouth as if to say something but they never made it that far. You knew from the looks they sent you that what they were going to say would piss you off. 

Yet even with them unconscious at your feet you still felt murderous; but your destination was in sight and no one else was around to distract you from it. 

As you thundered into the room the doors slammed open so hard that they stuck that way and sagged against the wall. Anyone with half a brain could tell you were running on a short fuse with that entrance alone. 

"Kenpachi!" You shrieked furiously causing the men closest to the doors to skitter away. They at least had some desire for self-preservation. 

Naturally the cocky captain didn't look anything but amused. In fact, he was smirking like the devil himself. "Hey baby, didn’t expect you up so soon." 

A couple of his men snickered and you felt your rage triple. That egotistical son of a bitch! 

"Don't you 'hey baby' me!" You hissed and if anything it just made his grin bigger. "Get your ass outside because I am going to kick it all the way to Huicomundo!" 

He tossed his head back and laughed at this, further infuriating you with his amusement in the face of your rage. Kenpachi was probably the only man brave enough to outright laugh at you when you were so dangerously close to bloodshed. Any of his men that had been foolish enough to find amusement in this situation were rethinking that when you unsheathed your blade and filled the room with enough reiatsu to make the walls shake. 

" _Outside, now_!" You shouted and Kenpachi looked you dead in the eye with a sinister smirk that made you feel warm all over despite your rage. The way your body tingled at his grin alone made you even angrier: your own body betrayed you when it came to him. 

Rather than continue to piss you off though he actually got up and led the way out without another word. 

You had the strongest urge to jump him from behind, especially since he was still smirking, but you smothered it fiercely. It wasn't like you could take him by surprise anyway. Combat was Kenpachi's forte and his expertise made you look like a child by comparison. No matter how angry you were, you were not the slightest match for him in a real fight. That didn't mean you weren't still going to at least try to kick his ass on principal though. 

You followed behind him with your sword still unsheathed and you could hear the men following behind you; though it sounded to be at a bit of a distance. The thought that you had struck fear into these big, burly men pleased you in a petulant sort of way that helped mollify the burning rage inside you. 

Kenpachi paused briefly to survey the pile of bodies in the hallway and sent you a bemused, but rather proud sort of look. You tried not to be pleased by this and clung desperately to your anger. It had always been so hard to stay upset with him. You knew that it wouldn't last forever and that you would eventually forgive him, but you didn't want it to be any time soon. It may have been petty, but damn it if he didn't always get away with things too easily. With most people their fear caused them to let it slide because they didn't want to die. For you though, it was out of love that you let him get away with anything and everything. He would get away with this too naturally, but not without a fight. 

When you made it into the courtyard Yumichika and Ikkaku were waiting. No doubt they had felt your little outburst inside and thought it best not to risk a maiming. They were near the pile of rumble and unconscious bodies of your first victims of the day, poking them to see if they were still alive. 

Kenpachi snorted seeing this and you deliberately didn't look his way. Of course he found this funny: he actually liked it when you got pissed at other people. He considered you very cute while angry, which was yet another reason that he couldn't take a fight with you seriously. 

The two of you moved into position with less than ten feet between you. All of his men—the ones still conscious that is—gathered around at what they considered to be a safe distance. They wanted to see how this played out, but they also didn't want to get caught in the middle of this dangerous little lover's spat. You weren't sure who scared them the most right then: you or Kenpachi. 

When you shot a scowl at a pair that were the closest and they fell over backwards, you figured there was a good chance it was you. Which was a pleasing thought actually. 

After all, if they hadn't known what you were capable of you really wouldn't have looked like much compared to Kenpachi. He was just so massive and wild looking compared to you, even at the height of your rage. There was no doubt in your mind that if the men didn't know you they would have been sneering derisively at your little standoff with Kenpachi. They wouldn't have thought you'd last five seconds against their captain and would have been all too happy to mock your attempt. 

As it were, however, they did know you. They had seen what you could do to them and, even if they didn't think you could handle Kenpachi, they were keeping their thoughts to themselves to avoid a painful ass kicking.

Still though, it really wouldn't be much of a fight. Kenpachi was just so much larger and stronger than you were. Yet what you lacked in size and strength, you made up for with agility and speed. It made it hard for him to catch you if you were actually being serious about not letting him; plus the fact that he never took any fight with you seriously also put things a little more in your favor. 

His reasons for taking them so lightly being that he cared about you, that he enjoyed your temper, and also because it was no mystery who would win. You may have been fast, but he had a lot more endurance than you. He could wait you out and take you down when you slowed from the strain. 

For him, the idea of fighting you was amusing and the notion of you wanting to fight him was a turn on. He always claimed you were sexy as hell in the heat of battle and you thought the same of him really. So technically, sparring with each other was more foreplay than anything else. 

On this occasion though, you wanted to make a point. 

Guys bragging about their sex lives is nothing new, but he wasn't banging on about you to strangers. You had to see and deal with these idiots on a near daily basis, which made his remarks highly embarrassing. 

He licked his lips, only further enticed by your deepening scowl and fighting stance. It was the kind of move that made you want to drop to your knees and really give him something to look pleased about. The thought and the fact that you were both still the center of attention made your cheeks turn scarlet. A reaction that did not go unnoticed by him. 

"I fucking love it when you do that." He said in a low tone that sounded like a growl. You weren't sure if he meant your blush, your scowl, or a mix of both; regardless, you felt the heat gathering between your thighs at the way he was acting. 

It really didn’t take much for him to get you all worked up when he had a mind for it and with his mind already on sex it was a losing battle for your cause. You already wanted to rip his damn clothes off and you were supposed to be teaching him a lesson. He was the one schooling you though; he taught you how helpless you were before him and his desire. This was proof that he could make you want him and there was nothing you could do to change this. 

However, that was a two way street and you still had a few tricks up your sleeve. Tricks that you put into play as soon as this little fight began. 

Though he never once unsheathed his blade for this battle and instead fought you bare handed. It was a testament to how little interest he had in the fight itself and how much he held for getting his hands on you. There was no doubt in your mind about that being his intent, but that only made your plan more perfect. If he wanted to play _dirty_ , then you were more than happy to accommodate. 

You ducked under his arm when he made a grab for you, slyly brushing up against his body in a way that wouldn't be noticed by onlookers but would drive _him_ wild. That was your key to victory, even if it was a double-edged sword. 

If you could tempt him, tease him, you would have power over him. After all, you were faster than he was and could keep just out of his reach long enough to push him over the edge; but it worked both ways. Every little touch added fuel to the fire not only for him, but for you as well. 

Only time would tell who would give in first and while your body was physically hurting from how much you wanted him, his eyes were a scorching giveaway to how badly he needed you as well. 

You lunged backwards when he made a sudden, nearly successful grab for you. He missed by scant inches. Either it was a sign that you were losing focus or he was getting _really_ fed up with the teasing. Regardless, you sent him a wicked smirk that made him growl. 

The deep, throaty sound shot through you like electricity though you tried very very hard not to let it show. He really didn't need to know just how much you wanted to throw the fight and tackle his ass to the ground. However, something must have given it away regardless as he started laughing. 

"Giving up already?" Kenpachi leered with a husky chuckle that made your loins tingle with anticipation. "What happened to all that fire?" 

You bristled at the jab, but it was hard to maintain your anger over his slight. It took a real effort to even remember why you were even upset with him in the first place. 

"Not a chance, Kenpachi." You shot back hotly, using the sting of your pride to try and hold onto your frustration with him. "You'll never learn anything if you keep getting your way." 

"So you think you can hold out forever?" His mirth was almost tangible and it made you want to slap him, though not necessarily in the face... You could have slapped yourself for such a tantalizing thought. "Not doing too well if that's your plan." 

"If that's how long it takes to make you shut up about our sex life, then yeah!" You were certainly finding it much easier to be angry with him the longer he kept at it. 

He snorted in respose. "So that's what you're angry about?" 

You slapped a hand to your face in exasperation. He hadn't figured that out already? "What else would it be?" 

His reply came with a shrug. "That time of the month." 

You gaped at him for this and picked up the nearest object to throw at him as your irritation welled up to the point you could have screamed. The ‘nearest thing’ being a chunk of rubble from the fallen wall and it just bounced right off him of course. It would have been amusing that it nailed Ikkaku in the head if you hadn't been so furious. 

"What I am pissed about, you ass, is that you're shooting your mouth off about what goes on in our bedroom!" You yelled and, while his men stepped back in the face of your anger, he didn't look phased. "I'd ask how you'd feel if I did that, but I doubt you'd care!" 

He continued to look amused at your ranting until you said something that actually managed to piss him off. 

"So maybe I should just bang Byakuya or Ichigo and then tell people about THAT!" It didn't register that you'd gone too far until suddenly his spiritual pressure shot through the roof and actually made your knees buckle. Several of the onlookers passed out while you hit the ground on all fours gasping. 

And while Kenpachi still had a grin on his face it was the scariest one you had ever seen. "If another man touches you, _I will kill them_." 

You had no doubt he would make good on this threat and fuck if it didn’t make you want him even more.

A sudden cackling from the group of the remaining onlookers brought your attention to them. Apparently seeing you on all fours before their captain had revived their bravado. They didn't seem to realize that you could still leap up and kick their asses. 

And you decided that was exactly what you were going to do when one of them said: "Didn't take long for her to end up on her knees, eh boys?" 

You stood up seething and reached for your fallen blade, but someone beat you too it. The smart mouthed shinigami was struck down before anyone could reply with more than a laugh and that shut up the rest of them up real fast. He hit the ground like a sack of rocks and everyone stared in shock at the man who had attacked him. 

"C-captain.." 

"You idiots keep talking and you won't _have_ knees when I'm done with ya." Kenpachi stated dangerously and that sent the crowd—the ones still conscious that is—running for their lives. 

It was silent for a few moments after the cloud of dust the fleeing shinigami kicked up settled. Kenpachi sheathed his blade with a "tch" after they were gone and you burst suddenly into laughter. 

He gave you a look for it too. "What's so funny?" 

"So you're fine with joking about our sex life," you snickered after taking a moment to calm yourself. "But one lewd remark from those idiots and you get pissed off? That's just so cute!" 

He rubbed the back of his neck at this and sighed as if you were being ridiculous. "You're mine. I'm the only one that gets to talk about you like that." 

It was a simple explanation that was incredibly sweet coming from him. His quick and vicious defense of your honor had completely snuffed out the fires of your rage. It was hard to stay angry at him to begin with, but when he was so swift to punish his men for talking down to you… well, needless to say you were feeling ready to reward him for his valor. 

"Well, I think that's a good excuse to get started on our makeup sex." You stated with a playful smile that had him looking quite bemused. 

"Not angry anymore?" He smirked and you shrugged. 

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy though." You replied and swiftly vanished before he could get a hold of you. His hand closed on thin air as you flashstepped out of sight and rather than be irritated by this he chuckled. He was really going to have to teach you a lesson about being such a tease.

At some point during your little spar with Kenpachi, the weather had begun to change. The nice breeze from before had steadily gained in strength and rolled in a mass of black clouds that turned the sky dark grey. You really only noticed this as you made your escape. During the fight all you had been able to notice really had been _him_. 

It started raining not long after you started running and you were quickly drenched as you darted around trying to prolong the ardent pursuit of your lover. You had no expectations of this chase lasting very long. In fact, you didn't even want it to. The mere idea of him catching you and what he’d do when he did ignited your body to the point that even the cool rain couldn’t touch the heat. 

However, you _had_ expected to make it a little further before he caught up. 

When you planned to lead him away, it had been your intention to take him somewhere more private than someone's backyard. But once he had you, you knew that he wasn't going to let you go. 

Before you could do more than wiggle in his grasp, he had you pinned against the grass. You were on your back and he was on his knees above you. His hair had come loose from the wind and rain and was falling down over his shoulders. He looked so damn delicious you wanted to eat him alive. 

However, there was one thing that bothered you: the location. 

"Isn't this Byakuya's garden?" The question had him grinning wickedly. 

"Even better." He leaned down so close that his lips brushed against your cheek as he spoke. "And here I thought I was just gonna fuck you in some random backyard." 

His statement sent a jolt of heat through you that actually hurt with its intensity. Obviously he was still thinking about your earlier threat and enjoyed the subtle blow this would deal to Captain Kuchiki. 

You pondered very briefly about the dangers of doing this in Byakuya's yard. True, there was a fairly decent chance of the two of you being caught in the act, but it would be Kenpachi that he would attack anyway and a fight between those two was nothing short of orgasmic to watch. So you really didn't let yourself worry about it, especially since he was doing such a good job of distracting you. Plus the idea of having sex in such an open and compromising location was dangerously appealing. 

Kenpachi really did bring out your wild side. 

He grabbed your thighs suddenly and pulled you closer to him. Your top dragged along the ground, hiking up as he reeled you in. You could feel the heat coming off his body and, combined with your own it quickly made you sweat. The rain was quite refreshing at this point. 

He tossed aside his captain's jacket though he was in too much of a rush to undress completely; he wasted no time undressing you however and fully at that. You swore you heard something rip in his haste, but he didn't give you a chance to complain. He hefted you into his arms to press you tight against his chest and stole your breath away with a heated and hungry kiss. It felt like there was a fire burning in your veins and every touch, every kiss stoked the flames with maddening intensity. 

His cock throbbed against your thigh commanding your attention—you hadn’t even noticed he’d pulled it out—and it filled you with anxious anticipation of what was soon to come. 

Your nails raked down his back and he let out a deep groan that shot down your spine like a soft caress. You buried your face in his neck as he lifted, aligned, and finally put his dick right where you wanted it. He didn't have the patience for touching and teasing and hell, it wasn't even needed: you were more than wet enough already. Sparring between you really was just foreplay and this was the main event. 

Feeling his hot, throbbing cock inside you made you shiver from head to toe. Your breath caught sharply in your throat as he rocked his hips, gripping your ass with both hands to make you move with him. Your breasts bounced roughly with every wild thrust and your back arched in an attempt to somehow take him in deeper. You wanted him to cover and fill every last inch of you, to feel him everywhere at once. 

The rain continued to drench you both, washing away the sweat but not even touching the heat. You were burning hotter and hotter, threatening to burst right into flames. 

His lips brushed your ear sending another jolt through your veins as he spoke: "What happened to all that sass?" He grunted, holding you tighter. "I thought you planned to teach me a lesson." 

You could hear his mirth mixed with the pleasure and desire. It was a heady combination that knocked the air clean out of your lungs. 

You gripped his hair tightly in one hand, tugging at the thick, wet locks; your reply was utterly breathless. "I can still change my mind." 

He stopped moving very suddenly and pulled back to look at you; his lips were quirked in a devious grin that made your racing heart skip. "Is that a fact?" 

You felt dazed, flustered, and more than a little irked. He really wanted to play this game when you were so close to getting off? Half of your mind demanded that you kick him away out of spite and just finish yourself off at home; the other half wanted to somehow pin him down so that you could have your way with him unimpeded by his snark and arrogance. 

Sadly, it was impossible for you to actually overpower Kenpachi, even in this sort of position. So, you decided to go with spite. 

However, just because his grip on you had loosened that did not mean you could actually escape. Though you certainly tried none-the-less. 

The best you could manage to do was wiggle in his grasp and scowl. He probably didn't even realize you were trying to escape and likely thought that you were merely creating friction on your own now that he'd stopped moving. 

And you certainly did that. 

The friction this feeble attempt caused sent chills up and down your spine. Kenpachi seemed to be enjoying it too though, as his eyes shut briefly and you could swear you heard a groan just beneath the roar of the rain. 

You could feel him throbbing between your legs, but he seemed to have lost his rush to finish the deed. He held you tighter, preventing you from moving at all. His eyes were scorching, but he wasn't budging. You knew what he wanted and it was both a delicious temptation and a brutal sting to your pride. 

He wanted you to _beg_. He wanted you to prove just how badly you needed him. On other occasions he had told you how he loved hearing your voice in the throes of passion—how it delighted him to hear the pleasure and need laced in your tone. 

It was more or less a power trip for him. If you were willing to forsake your pride and give into him completely it would be proof that you needed him just as desperately as he needed you. 

The words were on the tip of your tongue, but you continued to hold them back until they welled inside your chest threatening to burst forth unbidden at any moment. Your body needed him to move, needed the release, but you weren’t yet ready to forsake your pride. That sting still lingered and your anger was not quite forgotten—it was just enough to hold your desire at bay.

Yet, his next move proved too much to stand against. When he leaned forward and kissed you, when his lips pressed against yours with not just hunger but love, it was too much to hold back from giving him everything that he wanted. It was always too difficult to deny him when he was ever so willing to give into you—when he was so forward and earnest with his love of you. 

“ _Please_ ,” Your voice was laced with your yearning and knowing how this affected him only made the pleasure so much more intoxicating when he shifted. “ _Kenpachi~_ ”

You also knew just how much he loved hearing you say his name like that.

His groan was enough to make you light headed in such a position, even if he hadn’t moved enough to cause another delicious wave of friction. But then he did something entirely unexpected—he pulled out. Before you could respond though he turned you over, yanking your hips back as he positioned himself behind you. 

Suddenly he had you bent over on your knees beneath him. His hand curled around your breast sending a jolt through your system that wasn't quite pain but not all pleasure either. It was a mind numbing mix of both that made it hard to breathe. 

He slid back inside you slowly, savoring every moment, every jolt of heat and delicious pleasure. Your hands curled into the dirt, digging at the grass for something to hold on to. His slow pace was maddening… at least it seemed that way until he sped up and you realized that slow had been much easier on your sanity. 

You pressed your head into the ground as he slammed into you—unable to do more than just hold on and enjoy the ride. It was so hard to breathe, so hard to match his pace, but he was more than capable of handling the work all on his own. Stroke after stroke, swift and painfully delicious, made the coiling ecstasy tighten. It was unbearably wonderful and yet you couldn’t even entertain the thought of him stopping. If he didn’t keep going, if he didn’t finish what he’d started, you wouldn’t have been able to take it. 

You were so close… 

His lips pressed against your ear as his free hand came to rest beside your own on the ground. The way he breathed against the shell of your ear was nearly your undoing by itself, but what he said was too much for your frazzled mind to take. 

“ _Come for me, baby_.” 

Your fist clenched in the dirt hard enough to rip the grass up in tufts as the tightened coil suddenly snapped. You threw your head back against his shoulder with a wordless scream as your muscles clamped down on him, pushing him closer towards his own sweet release. 

Someone was going to hear, someone was going to know what you two were up to, but you couldn't make yourself care. It felt too good to be with him, to be held by him, to move with him in a dance as old as time. If anyone heard though, they kept their distance. No one came out to ruin this blissful, perfect moment. 

Your whole body trembled as he held you, his strokes suddenly slower even with the urgent need he must have felt for his own relief. He trailed his hand from your breast and across your stomach making the muscles quiver jump with his teasing descent. Your breath caught as he slipped his fingers lower still, teasing the most sensitive part of you. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” His husky chuckle was almost as intoxicating as the promise in his words. “If you’re gonna tease, you have to be ready for the consequences.” 

You wanted to talk back, to sass, and lure him into punishing you further for your teasing ways. His form of punishment was the most delicious in existence, but you couldn’t muster more than a moan in response. The combined sensation of his slow, deep strokes and the rough pad of his finger pressing and nudging against your clit made your entire body jolt and writhe. You were weak and overheated in the aftermath of your first orgasm and he was only making you weaker and hotter. 

The familiar tightening had you trembling and biting down on your knuckle hard enough for it to hurt. You choked on a scream as his pace shifted yet again and he was once more fast and merciless with the way he fucked you. 

“Ken…pachi..” You grit out almost too low for him to hear, but the way he groaned in your ear proved he had indeed heard your plea. 

He also seemed ready to answer it. 

His hand slipped from between your legs to grip your thigh and angle your hips just enough to let him go a little deeper.

You really did scream as his new depth pushed you over the edge for a second time and dragged him down with you. The warmth of his release seemed to radiate to every part of your body as you collapsed into the wet grass, exhausted and dazed. He stayed pressed up against you, though he kept the bulk of his weight on his arm as he lay there just holding you. 

He caught his breath long before you did, but still he remained just as he was. The two of you spent a long while just laying there naked in the rain. Your cheek was pressed against the ground as you caught your breath, vegging in and out in a daze of sated pleasure and fatigue. 

Kenpachi’s lips against your face made you smile in a lazy, but pleased sort of way and the way his fingers ghosted along your side made you tremble and press yourself closer to him. 

“I hope you aren’t thinking about another round this soon,” You murmured teasingly at his touch.

His response was a throaty chuckle that you could feel reverberating against your back. “Maybe in a minute.”

You snorted in response, but made no attempt to move or dissuade him. He wasn’t the only one with plenty of stamina. It may take you longer to recover, but you’d built up quite a healthy appetite for his sexual escapades. 

For the time being though, he seemed more than content just to enjoy the afterglow of your bout of makeup sex. It was a while before either of you bothered to move or separate and by then the rain had slowed to an off and on drizzle. 

Kenpachi made no move to stop you when you started hunting your clothes, which meant he’d likely hold off on any further _punishment_ for the evening—at least until you got home. However, the hunt for your clothes left you with something of a dilemma. Well, two of them really as apparently he _had_ ripped some of your clothing in his haste and this left your pants unwearable. That wasn’t exactly a huge deal given the length of your top, but combined with the conspicuous absence of your undergarments, it did present a problem.

"Where in the world did you toss my panties?" The idea that the flimsy piece of cloth could have vanished was ludicrous. Just how far had he thrown them anyway? 

He shrugged lazily, not bothering to redress himself. After all, _he_ still had his pants. "Wasn't really paying attention to your clothes." The smirk he gave you made your stomach flip. "Was more interested in what's underneath." 

Despite the excitement this statement caused you opted to scoff and continue your fruitless search. A search he wasn't bothering to help with. He probably liked the idea of you running around without them, especially if it was on his account. In fact, you were quite sure that he did. 

"Oi," He called suddenly and you looked up thinking for a moment he might have seen the elusive garment. However he was looking at you with an expression you hadn't expected. 

"What?" You straighted up feeling rather bewildered. 

He scratched the back of his head with a perplexed look that made you want laugh even as it confused the hell out of you. It was quite the change from his wicked smirk and playful teasing. "How did you know who's garden this was anyway? They all look the same to me…" 

This momentarily took you by surprise. You honestly hadn't expected him to care about that. Then again, he wasn't a very big fan of Byakuya's and perhaps he was just a little jealous at the notion of how you might have known just who's garden you'd both landed in. The idea of him harboring jealousy and worry over that was both amusing and kind of heartwarming. Rather than ease his worries though, you found it more fun to leave him guessing. At least for a little while.

You grinned quite wickedly at him and abandoned your search in favor of this small, but satisfying bit of pay back—one that would undoubtedly lead to more _punishment_. You were becoming a bit of a glutton for his brand of it. 

After all, he didn't need to know just yet that you'd been there many times with Yachiru. His daughter had taken quite a fancy to creating little hideouts in the Kuchiki manor and Byakuya was apparently a little more accommodating when you were there to keep the child in check. 

Kenpachi was going to have to catch you though if he wanted to find that out. So, before he knew what you were planning, you flash-stepped away with a simple and playful: "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

He was hot on your tail before your words faded from the empty garden.

~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Soon after Kenpachi had given chase, the yard found itself once more occupied. This time by its owner who’d been informed of some very peculiar and alarming noises coming from the backyard. Apparently those who’d heard it had been much too embarrassed by the particular _type_ of noise they’d heard and they had also been much too embarrassed to elaborate.

Byakuya's keen eyes immediately spied a difference in his meticulously manicured landscape. There were changes and _additions_ that should not have been there. Like uprooted grass, dislodged stones, a few stray pieces of fabric, and something a little more intact that he could not identify from a distance in the fading light of day. 

He walked towards this anomaly and lifted the small bit of cloth up for a closer inspection. It took no time at all to identify them either and the knowledge of what they were made his brow twitch. Suddenly the _type_ of noise and everyone’s embarrassment over it was all too clear. 

Because what Byakuya was holding up just happened to be a pair of women's underwear.


End file.
